Past and Present
by Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties
Summary: Blaine Anderson has been a vampire for centuries and now lives in Lima, Ohio with his son and friends. What will happen when he sees the love of his life, Kurt Hummel at McKinley high school? Blaine never expected to see him again, not after he died two centuries ago... Rated T for swearing. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters included.**

**Warnings: includes Mpreg, swearing and some sexual references.**

**I hope you all like :)**

* * *

Blaine sighed in relief along with everyone else when they had finally finished unpacking, it had been a long tiring hour. They had been forced to move to stop people at their old town from noticing they weren't ageing, but Blaine didn't mind as the house they were living in now was breathtaking. It was a massive Victorian style mansion with tangled vines growing up the outside wall, to the left of the house there was a blossoming cherry tree overhanging the front garden. At back of the residence hundreds of yards of greenery could be seen, with flowers varying from carnations to lilies growing from the fresh soil.

The inside of the house was even more spectacular with its vast open rooms, modern furniture and grand windows lining the walls. Sunlight glinted into the rooms, blanketing the whole house in a calming presence as the amber rays warmed Blaine's body.

Blaine collapsed onto the sleek black leather sofa in exhaustion, he was unbelievably happy that the hour of arguing was finally over.

It was Julie and Anne that had done most of the arguing, insisting that the sofa wasn't in the right place every time they moved it. Blaine wasn't annoyed because the sofa was heavy; it was quite the opposite actually. It was as light as a feather to him because he had vampire strength, along with everyone else except from Anne who was a witch (but she could easily use a spell).

Anne had married Wes back in the late 1800's; she had beautiful flowing brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes and a petite figure. Julie had also married in the late 1800's but to David instead; she had curly blond hair, dazzling blue eyes and a pale complexion. All in all they were both very beautiful women.

Although Blaine was slightly annoyed he could never truly be angry with any of the people in the room. They had all been there for him after Kurt had died; they had helped him raise Ezra...his amazing son. He was so much like Kurt that it hurt sometimes but Blaine wouldn't have it any other way because Ezra was Blaine's miracle. He was half Blaine and half Kurt...the man he loved and still did love.

He had never stopped loving Kurt, not even after two hundred years.

"Dad?" Blaine was broken from his thoughts as he heard Ezra call him from one of the rooms.

Blaine speed-walked into the room and found that it was the kitchen. White cupboards lined the walls and a wooden counter stood in the middle of the room with tall chestnut coloured stools around it. Flowers were dotted around the kitchen in elegant vases; pitch black tiles covered the walls, contrasting excellently with the ivory tiled floor and cupboards. Silver pots and pans glinted in the sunlight from where they hung above the counter. A large ebony oven with golden knobs sat under a white oven hood, matching the jet black fridge that stood on the other side of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked Ezra, who was stood holding the fridge door.

"Do you want some blood?" Ezra asked him from where he was rummaging through the fridge, trying to find the blood bags.

"Yes please, God I need a bucket full after that" Blaine groaned, making Ezra laugh and Julie to shout "hey!" from the living room.

Blaine sniggered in response and walked over to sit at one of the wooden stools.

A shout of victory sounded from the fridge and its metal door slammed shut, revealing Blaine's eighteen year old looking son holding two blood bags. Blaine still couldn't get over the colour of Ezra's eyes, they were the exact shade of blue-green as Kurt's eyes used to be and that wasn't the only thing he got from Kurt. He had an impeccable taste in fashion, which could have only come from his other father but Ezra had also acquired some of Blaine's features. The most noticeable one was the curly black mop of hair that he had clearly inherited; he also had an amazing voice that Blaine liked to think he got from both him and Kurt.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Ezra asked, after noticing how distant his dad was being.

"Er-yeah, sorry, I was just thinking how much you are like your father" Blaine said gently.

Ezra's eyes lit up with pride, like they always did when Blaine said he was like Kurt.

"Thanks Dad. I just wish I'd met him" Ezra sighed longingly.

"I know son, I do too. I miss him so much" Blaine sighed, pulling Ezra into a hug.

"We all do" a voice said from the kitchen door; Ezra and Blaine turned round to see Wes, David, Anne, Julie, Jeff and Nick standing there.

A tear slid down Blaine's face as he saw the grievous expressions on everyone's faces. They all missed Kurt. They missed his sarcasm, strength and humour but what truly broke their hearts was the knowledge that Kurt had never met Ezra, his son. The son that Kurt had been so excited about when Blaine had told him he was pregnant, the son he had vowed to spoil and love endlessly.

But that had never happened and it never would...

* * *

Later that night everyone was sat around the living room watching Moulin Rouge, the room was large and open. A flat screen TV sat to the right of the living area with the leather sofas and bean bags facing it. In the middle of the wall there was a grand fire place that was crackling and spitting as it burned the firewood, the dim light from the fire and TV caused a calming glow to settle over the room as they watched the TV intently.

Anne was sat with Wes and Julie with David. Jeff and Nick were cuddled up on the sofa and Blaine and Ezra were sitting on the bean bags, sharing a bowl of popcorn.

Everyone sung along to the music happily and cried at the end before turning of the TV.

"We should go to bed, we've all got a long day tomorrow" Wes remarked and groans of protest sounded in response.

"Do we really have to go to high school again? We've been there about twenty times already" Ezra complained.

"Ez we have to, sorry kiddo but if we don't people are going to get suspicious" Blaine said reluctantly.

Ezra sighed and said "I know, it just gets extremely boring after nearly two hundred years of it."

"Well you could just age if you're so bothered" Jeff teased him.

Blaine stiffened at the thought of Ezra aging; Ezra could choose to if he wanted to because he was born a vampire not made one. This was what scared Blaine most; loosing Ezra as well as Kurt would kill him.

To Blaine's relief Ezra replied by saying "no way man, I love you guys too much."

Blaine leaned forward and pulled Ezra into a hug saying "I love you too son."

"Wait! Let me hug him too" Julie shouted as she ran vampire speed towards Blaine and Ezra.

They all landed in a heap on the floor as Julie knocked into them, laughing they were about to get up when everyone else leapt onto the pile and crushed Blaine who was at the bottom.

"Er-guys...I wouldn't mind but you're sorta crushing me" Blaine wheezed.

Laughing they all moved off Blaine so that they were now scattered across the living room carpet.

"Is your age catching up with you Blaine?" David teased and Blaine kicked him in response.

"Ow! What was that for?" David yelped and Blaine pulled what Nick called the 'father face' in response.

"Love, stop teasing him or you're getting no sex for a week" Julie threatened.

David glared at her but gave in with a huff and Blaine shot her a thankful look.

Snickering could be heard from Blaine's right and he turned around to see Ezra laughing at him.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and said "if you don't stop laughing I'll ground you for a week."

"Dad!" Ezra groaned and Blaine smiled in victory before getting up and climbing the stairs to go to bed. Everyone followed suit and within the next hour everyone was sleeping in their beds, blissfully unaware of what would happen the next day.

* * *

Yawning Blaine entered the kitchen wearing a black button down t-shirt with suspenders, a striped bow-tie and red trousers. Blaine had always liked the clothes from the 1950's and had managed to make it as modern as possible so that he could get away with wearing them in the present day.

"Morning" Blaine greeted chirpily.

Ezra grunted a sleepy hello and Blaine got him a glass of blood in sympathy to help him wake up, he was as bad as Kurt used to be in the morning.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he gulped down the blood.

"I can't believe that after all these years you still struggle to get up in the morning. I thought it would stop once you got past your teenage years" Blaine admitted.

"It's a curse" Ezra mumbled, sounding a bit more coherent now that he had some blood in his system.

Blaine laughed and said "your father used to say that when I made him get up in the morning."

"But what he isn't telling you is that he used to wake him up in a much more pleasurable way" Wes said with a lewd wink as he walked into the kitchen.

"WES!" Blaine shouted angrily along with everyone else.

"My burning ears!" Ezra whimpered from the kitchen table.

Wes laughed cruelly in response as he left the kitchen after drinking some blood.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" he shouted from the living room and everyone rolled their eyes at Wes's obvious attempt to change the subject.

Deciding to humour him, they all grabbed their things and left the kitchen. Grabbing their car keys from the bowl near the door they left the house and headed towards the two cars.

Wes, David, Julie and Anne went to the one car when Blaine, Ezra, Nick and Jeff shared the other one.

"We'll meet you there" Blaine shouted before putting the key in the ignition and beginning the short drive to McKinley High School.

The silence in the car was broken by Ezra complaining, "I hate calling you Blaine."

"I know son, I'm gonna hate it too but at home you can call me dad all you want" Blaine said, trying to cheer him up.

"I know it's just that you're the best dad ever and it annoys me that no one else can know that" Ezra explained.

Blaine smiled widely at this and said "I know it sucks but if we told them they'd think we were crazy because I am clearly too young and dashing to be a dad."

Ezra laughed and from the back seat Nick shouted "old git!"

This made Ezra laugh even harder and Blaine said "If I'm an old git you're bloody decrepit!"

"How am I?"

"Er I don't know, it might have something to do with the fact your sixty years older than me!" Blaine teased.

"Fine" Nick huffed from the backseat and in the mirror Blaine could see Jeff peck Nick on the lips playfully and grab his hand.

Blaine couldn't help but long for someone to be with but not just anyone, he longed for Kurt to peck him on the lips again, hold his hand and tell him he loved him. Blaine was brought from his yearning thoughts when he felt Ezra grip his shoulder comfortingly, obviously noticing what Blaine was thinking.

Blaine looked up and smiled gladly at him, he couldn't have been luckier to have Ezra in his life.

The rest of the drive was spent singing along to songs on the radio until they reached the car park to the school. Well here goes nothing Blaine thought to himself as he stepped out of the car...

* * *

**Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters involved.**

* * *

The front of the school was painted cream which had faded over time, leaving a horrible sick colour instead. A tree stood on either side of the entrance, trying to make the school look welcoming but was not successful as chewing gum and rubbish littered the pavement. Grey framed windows lined the front of the school making it look even duller. The whole place looked awful.

Blaine reluctantly walked towards the school entrance along with everyone else, feeling uncomfortable at all the curious stares they were getting from the students.

Anger coursed through Blaine as he saw that the majority of the pupils were looking at Nick and Jeff's clasped hands in disgust. Why did people have to be so prejudiced? Why couldn't they accept that love was love, no matter the gender?

Sighing, Blaine opened the mud brown entrance door and walked towards the reception area to get their timetables for the day. Once they had a long argument with the receptionist about being new students they _finally _got them and looked at their lessons.

"So, I've got AP English first, any of you got it too?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I have" Wes said and walked off with Ezra, trying to find the classroom.

After everyone else had compared timetables Blaine found that he had French with Anne and Julie first, so the trio strolled down the corridor that hopefully led to the classroom.

"Oh for God's sake, where is the classroom?!" Julie exclaimed, getting frustrated as they walked around trying to find the French room.

"We're getting nowhere. I'll just ask someone..." Blaine said and stopped the nearest person to him, asking directions.

But as the student was in the middle of telling Blaine a Latino girl that looked quite scary looped her arm through Blaine's saying "hey sexy, I can help you anytime. What about tonight at my place?"

"Er-no thanks" Blaine tried to dissuade her but she just grabbed onto his arm harder and said "your girlfriend doesn't have to know."

"Er- well I don't have a girlfriend..."

"Great, this is my numbe-"

Blaine cut her off before she could go any further by shouting "I'm gay!"

Oh God, now everyone was staring at him like they had stared at Nick and Jeff earlier. He wondered how long it would take before one of them decided to try and beat him up.

"Why are the good ones always gay? Oh well, I'll just have to visit Puck again" she huffed before starting to walk away.

"Wait! Do you know where the French room is?" Blaine called.

"Follow me hobbit! I've got French now" she shouted over her shoulder.

Blaine grabbed a laughing Anne and Julie and dragged them with him over to the woman.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked her.

"Santana" she replied and after a while of silence Blaine said "my names Blaine by the way and this is Anne and Julie."

"Pleasure" Santana drawled before ducking into a classroom.

Assuming that this was the French room, Blaine followed after her and sat down with Anne and Julie next to him.

"Where's the teacher? Class should have started five minutes ago!" Julie asked, slightly put out that the teacher was late.

"I don't know but they should try and learn some punctuality" Anne grumbled, annoyed.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon" Blaine reassured.

"I know but this is so unprofessional, they wouldn't have done this in the 1980's!" Julie exclaimed, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Your old age is showing" Blaine teased.

"Shush I am not old, I'm younger than you!"

"Yeah by fifty years! That's barely anything!" Blaine tried to justify.

Julie scoffed and said "you just don't want to admit your decrepit!"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at her and he was about to argue further when someone from the back of the room shouted "hey Hummel! We've got a new student that's a fag too, you gonna be butt buddies soon?!"

The trio stood up angrily at the vulgar comments and Blaine turned to look at the oversized gorilla of a bully.

"Shut up!" Blaine shouted furiously.

"Oh hit a nerve have we fairy? Why don't you go and have a threesome with your disgusting homo couple?" the jock practically growled at Blaine, causing spit to spray from his snarling mouth.

"It's one thing to insult me but don't you dare insult my friends" Blaine warned, moving closer to the Neanderthal threateningly.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me with your fairy dust?" he laughed along with his jock friends.

"No, with my fucking fist" Blaine growled.

"Blaine, we don't want to be kicked out on our first day" Anne warned from behind him.

Blaine sighed knowing that she was right and he reluctantly moved to sit back down but as he turned towards his chair he glanced to the front of the classroom and the person standing there...

Blaine's whole body was struck dead by the sight in front of him. His breathing quickened as he looked at the seventeen year old boy stood at the front of the class. His face was angelic but chiselled, his chestnut hair was perfectly coiffed and he was wearing designer clothes. But what Blaine noticed more than anything else was the man's eyes... they were a breathtaking mixture of emerald and sapphire.

They were Kurt's eyes.

The man in front of him was a carbon copy of his Kurt; he had his eyes, face, body and fashion sense.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"How do you know my name?" he asked confused.

Oh God, his name was even the same. Could it be possible that this was Kurt?

Blaine had known all his life that reincarnation was a questionable subject but he had never been interested enough to find out if it really did exist. He could have easily asked Anne about it, seeing as she was a witch she would know.

Blaine didn't know what to do, he couldn't just stand there and he certainly wouldn't make it through a whole hour of knowing that Kurt may be alive. So he did the only thing he could do...he ran.

Blaine sped through the classroom door ignoring Anne and Julie's shouts for him to stop...

* * *

Seriously why can't Karofsky give him a break Kurt thought to himself as he watched him argue with the hot new kid.

Blaine was his name, according to the woman to his left.

Oh God, now he was facing him Kurt finally got to appreciate how good looking Blaine really was. He also seemed to have a fantastic taste in fashion if the bow tie was anything to go by.

Kurt looked at Blaine's face and as Blaine turned towards his chair his hazel eyes met Kurt's...

**12****th**** March 1803, Lima, Ohio.**

Kurt ducked into the local tavern as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, glad that he finally got to rest after the long day at the farm.

The inside of the pub was mostly made up of wood; small tables were scattered around the tavern with wooden stools around them. The main serving area had a wooden counter separating the customers from it; behind the bar different alcohols and brands covered the shelves.

Kurt sat down on one of the wooden stools near the serving area, ordering a pint of beer from Noah.

Noah Puckerman was a rough looking man with an extreme hairstyle that people looked down upon. His head was completely shaved apart from a section in the middle, giving him a rebellious look. Despite this Kurt knew that he was actually a nice guy; he had looked out for him more times than he could count.

"Are you alright Hummel? You are looking a bit ruffled" Noah asked.

"Yes I am fine Noah, thank you for your concern. I just had a long day at the farm" Kurt reassured.

"Oh well you could always cheer yourself up and go to the brothel later" Noah suggested with a lewd wink.

"No thank you" Kurt replied, trying to avoid the topic of being close to women in that way at all. No one could know that he was a homosexual; it was a taboo topic that many avoided to talk about. It was severely looked down upon if you were that way inclined and if you were you usually didn't live long...

"Why not? The women there are fantastic" Noah bragged.

"I have higher standards Noah" Kurt sniffed, trying to sound genuine.

Noah just sighed at him and went to serve another customer.

Kurt leisurely sat and drank his beer happily after the long day of hard work he had had. He wished that he was rich like some of the people around the town but he knew that was never going to happen. Kurt would always be known as the poor boy that lost his parents a few years ago in a tragic accident.

Kurt looked up as someone sat next to him. His breath escaped him and his heart started to beat wildly as he met the breathtaking hazel eyes of the stranger.

"Hello" the handsome man said, his eyes boring into Kurt's.

"Hello" Kurt replied, slightly breathless at the sight of the man in front of him.

The man's face acquired a slight smile at this and he looked around thoughtfully before holding out his hand and asking "would you like you get out of here?"

Kurt nodded and took the strangers hand, trusting him completely for reasons he did not understand.

(End of flashback)

Kurt gasped as his vision cleared and the sight of the French classroom came back. What the hell had just happened?

It was like he had just had a dream but he was awake.

"Kurt?"

Kurt recognised the voice of the stranger from his...vision.

"How do you know my name?" Kurt asked, curious to how he could have known. Nobody had mentioned his name. Only Karofsky had but he had said his last name, so Blaine wouldn't have been able to know his first name.

Just as Kurt thought it couldn't get any weirder Blaine ran out of the room and his two friends followed shouting for him to stop. Kurt sat down in his seat as the teacher walked in, one question repeatedly running through his mind. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Please Review? x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters included.**

**Sorry I have took so long to update guys, I've had some personal issues, but I'll hopefully be updating regularally again. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and alerted, it means a lot :)**

* * *

Blaine continued to run down the corridors of McKinley, only stopping when he reached a janitor's closet. Blaine slipped inside the room and sunk down to the floor, tears running down his face in disbelief. Could it really be his Kurt? Could he be alive?

Blaine laughed in glee at the thought of Kurt being here with him, _with Ezra. _

Ever since Kurt had died Blaine had wished every day that Kurt could have seen Ezra when he was born, when he took his first steps, when he first said 'daddy'. And most of all Blaine just wished he could hold him and tell him he loved him just once again. That was what hit him hard the most about Kurt's death, the fact that he knew he would never see the man he loved again. That he knew he would never be able to hold Kurt again or even connect with him in the most intimate of ways. He knew that he was gone...forever. But maybe, just maybe Blaine was lucky enough to have a second chance at forever with Kurt.

Suddenly the ancient dusty door leading to the closet opened, causing a slither of light to invade the dark room. Anne and Julie fell into the closet clumsily falling onto the floor next to Blaine.

"Blaine! What's the matter?" Julie asked, exchanging a worried glance with Anne.

"N-nothing I-I-"

"Blaine this doesn't look like nothing" Anne asked, getting increasingly worried.

Blaine looked up at the two women, realising why they weren't reacting to seeing Kurt. They both met Wes and David a while after Kurt died, meaning they had never met him.

"What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Julie exclaimed.

"I-I, Anne?"

"Yeah?"

"Is r-reincarnation possible?" Blaine asked quietly, scared that the answer would be no.

"Well I don't see what this has to do with anything, but yes it is. It's quite common actually, it usually happens a few hundred years after the person dies, their soul gets reincarnated into a body exactly like their old one. Some have even had memories of their past lives-"

"Anne, stop, I have all I need to know" Blaine said with a wide grin tugging at his lips.

"Well...care to tell us what's gotten you so wound up?" Anne asked.

Blaine hesitated before saying, "you know that man, the one at the front of the room?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think he's the reincarnation of Kurt, _my Kurt_" Blaine admitted, smiling softly as past memories flooded his head.

"I-I are you sure?" Julie asked, getting her hopes up that this might be true.

"Yes, defiantly. I would never forget his face, he even has his fashion sense and he's called Kurt!" Blaine rambled excitedly.

"Wait! We can't just assume that this guy is _the Kurt, _we have to be sure" Anne said resiliently.

"Well how do we do that?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"We just need some of his blood so that I can use a spell to match it with Ezra's blood to see if he is related to him, it will also tell us what his relation is" Anne excitedly said.

"How the hell am I going to get his blood?!" Blaine screeched.

"Just compel him or something" Anne shrugged.

Compelling was a power that all vampires had; it basically allowed them to control someone's mind. Blaine hesitated immediately after Anne suggested this. He had never compelled Kurt and he never planned to...but desperate times call for desperate measures right?

"Fine, I'll do it" Blaine sighed reluctantly.

"Good, do it by the end of the day, so we can do the spell later tonight. Do you want the others to know?"

"No, I don't want to get any of their hopes up if he doesn't turn out to be Kurt. Especially Ezra, even though he puts on a brave face I know he wishes more than anything that he met Kurt" Blaine sighed.

"But how are you going to get some of Ezra's blood without telling him what you need it for?" Julie worried.

"Don't worry I will sort it out. We just need to make sure none of them see Kurt today" Blaine said resolutely.

Both women nodded their heads in understanding, already coming up with plans on how to distract the men.

* * *

Blaine sighed, exhausted. It had been a long day of stopping all the other men from seeing Kurt Hummel. Blaine could tell that they all knew something was up, so he decided to get Kurt's blood whilst they were distracted by the girls at lunch.

Blaine made an excuse of going to the toilet but his announcement got ignored as the group continued to argue.

Sighing, Blaine slipped through the red cafeteria door and headed towards the women's restrooms, where he could smell Kurt. Blaine slowly opened the door and saw Kurt was thankfully the only person in the room. He quietly shut and locked the door behind him before moving towards Kurt...

"What are-"

"Stay quiet and stay still" Blaine ordered, looking into Kurt's eyes intently.

Kurt nodded his reply. Blaine moved forwards and leaned down towards Kurt's neck, ready to pierce the pale skin. Kurt's heart beat fastened as Blaine sunk his sharp ivory teeth into the smooth skin. Reaching into his back pocket Blaine took out a tissue and wiped up the ruby red blood carefully. Anne said that she only need a small sample of blood for the spell so Blaine collected bare minimum to cause less pain to Kurt. Blaine cut into his wrist and fed Kurt some of his blood to heal the wound.

Blaine straightened back up and looked Kurt in the eye, breathless at the sheer beauty before him. Before he could stop himself Blaine moved forwards and connected his lips with Kurt's soft plump ones, kissing him gently.

* * *

As Blaine's lips met his Kurt had another vision...

**19****th**** March 1803, Lima, Ohio.**

It had been a week now since Kurt had met Blaine in the local tavern and it had been the best week of Kurt's life. After numerous romantic dates that Kurt never thought he would get to have with a man because of the time he lived in, he was sure that he was falling in love with Blaine. He was just so gentle, caring, funny, and romantic. Blaine was the perfect match for him.

Kurt smiled widely as Blaine met him in the secluded pool near the town; it was a great place to meet up as nobody ever came here. It was so beautiful and serene there; large stones lined the ground around the crystal blue water. A waterfall trickled into the pool; a jagged stone wall framed the back of the scene and trees blanketed the whole place from view. The trees roots swirled artistically into the ground amongst the silk like moss covering the ground.

Moonlight shone down from the night sky, giving the scene an unearthly look. Kurt's breath hitched as he saw Blaine's figure highlighted beautifully by the silver light, his caramel eyes glowed in the darkness. Blaine's smile widened further as he neared Kurt.

"How are you love?" Blaine asked softly, caressing Kurt's face.

"Y-you just called me l-love" Kurt stuttered nervously.

"I did" Blaine said, moving his hand up Kurt's cheek, so that his hand was cupping his face. Kurt smiled softly at this and met Blaine's lips half way, gasping at the feeling of Blaine's soft lips on his.

Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck as their lips moved in synch. Blaine grasped his hips, moving him closer so that their bodies were pressed together.

They continued to kiss passionately for a long while before they pulled away; both men were smiling widely at each other, unbelieving that they had finally kissed.

Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel eyes, soaking in the happiness of the moment. Blaine pecked Kurt one last time before grabbing his hand and gently pulling him towards one of the rocks near the sapphire pool.

Kurt sunk into Blaine's arms as he pulled him close.

"I'm falling in love with you" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Kurt twisted his head back so that he could see Blaine. "I'm falling in love with you too Blaine" Kurt said softly with so much emotion that Blaine couldn't help but lean down and peck him on the lips again.

"Hmmmm...I love spending time with you" Kurt said as Blaine began to litter kisses down his neck.

"For the kissing or the company?" Blaine teased.

"Both"

Blaine's lips twitched against Kurt's neck as he continued to litter the skin with kisses.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"This means were boyfriends now right?" Blaine mumbled against his skin.

"Yeah, but like secret ones right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, if they found out about us they would try to kill us" Blaine whispered.

"Try? They would kill us!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No, I would protect you Kurt, no matter the cost" Blaine said determined.

"Blaine..."

"No Kurt, I know that tone, I won't ever stop protecting you and there is nothing you can do to stop me. But they won't find out in the first place" Blaine reassured, rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's hand.

"But how are we going to be together?" Kurt asked, slightly worried about how their relationship will work.

"Move in with me" Blaine stated.

"What?!"

"My friends that live with me know about me being a homosexual and they fully accept it Kurt. We live in the countryside where no one else is, so we could be together whenever we wanted and wouldn't have to worry" Blaine said, convicted.

"W-what about my job?" Kurt asked, unsure.

"I have plenty of money for the both of us. Heck I have enough for the whole town!" Blaine exclaimed.

"No Blaine I can't, maybe in a few months time but I'm not ready yet" Kurt said, worried that if they didn't last he would lose his job and therefore his income.

Blaine looked at Kurt calculatingly and said "I understand Kurt; I'm being a bit soon aren't I? It's because I want to be with you so much, just please tell me when you are ready?"

"I promise I will the second I am ready" Kurt said, pecking Blaine on the lips again.

"Oh and I really want to be with you too, so much that it hurts sometimes" Kurt admitted shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed Kurt, I completely understand" Blaine said meaningfully, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, his curly hair tickling Kurt's neck.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"There's something I need to tell you before we really commit to this relationship" Blaine admitted, sounding nervous.

Kurt immediately took Blaine's hand and reassured him, "Blaine I don't care what it is, I trust you."

"Okay, well I guess the simplest way to say it is that...Kurt...I'm a-a...vampire"

Kurt burst out laughing at this declaration but soon stopped when he saw the serious expression on Blaine's face.

"Wait...you're serious?" Kurt asked, recoiling from Blaine's touch slightly.

"Yes, but Kurt please listen to me I would never hurt you. I only drink from animals, never humans-"

"That's supposed to make it better?!" Kurt shouted, slipping from Blaine's embrace.

"Kurt please listen to me" Blaine begged, looking heartbroken at the thought of Kurt leaving him.

Kurt hesitated slightly as he saw Blaine's heartbroken expression but finally decided that leaving would be best.

"Please Kurt! I'm the same man!" Blaine begged with tears running down his face.

"No! You're a monster!" Kurt shouted without thinking, immediately regretting it when he saw Blaine's hurt expression.

"Y-you really t-think that?" Blaine chocked out between sobs.

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw the deeply hurt expression on his usually happy face. Kurt felt like the worst person in the world for making Blaine feel this hurt but how could he possibly be with a man who was evil itself?

"I-I'm s-sorry" Kurt stuttered out before leaving Blaine behind in the forest.

**20****th**** May 1803, Lima, Ohio.**

A couple of months had passed since Kurt had left Blaine behind at the pool and he regretted it with every part of his being. After being without Blaine for such a long time Kurt felt like something massive was missing from his life and he just wanted him back more than anything.

As soon as Kurt had left the pool he had regretted everything, if he has learnt anything over the last couple of months it was that he loves Blaine. He loves how he always wore bow ties; he loves his curly black hair, his amazing personality and hazel eyes. That was what he missed more than anything, he misses looking into Blaine's expressive eyes and seeing his emotions reflected.

But Kurt couldn't do anything because the night after he left the pool the talk of the town was that the rich Blaine Anderson and his friends had left town. Kurt was never going to see the man he loved again...

(End of flashback)

A tear left Kurt's eye as he re-lived the memory, he had called this beautiful man in front of him a monster, and he had left him in that hidden pool heartbroken and alone. If anything Kurt was the monster.

Kurt's heart beat almost painfully as the man he loved stopped kissing him. Blaine moved away and looked pained as he saw the tear fall from Kurt's eye, obviously thinking that Kurt was so disgusted with him that he didn't want Blaine to kiss him. Kurt stood helpless as he couldn't move from Blaine compelling him.

More tears fell from Kurt's eyes as Blaine said the next four words. The words that would stop Kurt from ever reassuring Blaine that he did want him, that he loved him.

The four words were: "Forget this ever happened."

* * *

**Okay I'm just going to say before you guys say how unrealistic it is that future Kurt would love Blaine. It's because bascially as he remembers his past lives it's like he's actually lived it. So if he loved Blaine in the old time he loves him now.**

**Please Review! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters involved (except Ezra, Julie and Anne)**

**Thanks everybody who reviewed, favorited or followed :)**

**Okay so this chapter is nearly 3,000 words long, so...enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Kurt stood in the Women's toilets, confused, what had just happened? Kurt was sure someone was in here with him but how could there have been? He would have remembered...

Kurt shook his head to clear his mind, he was just being ridiculous, nobody had been in here. He had had another vision though and this one was different. This time him actually _felt _what the other version of himself felt, he felt love for Blaine.

But how was that possible? Kurt was just being stupid, he didn't feel love for a guy he barely knew and defiantly not because of some ridiculous hallucinations he was having. Vampires defiantly didn't exist, meaning that these were just made up hallucinations, not reality.

Kurt sighed and left the toilets, heading towards the cafeteria. Maybe he would feel better after he had something to eat...

* * *

Blaine wiped the tears from his face as he prepared himself to go into the cafeteria. Did it even matter if Kurt was his Kurt now?

He was clearly disgusted at the thought of Blaine even touching him. Blaine couldn't blame him; he was a monster. He'd stay away from himself as well.

Blaine wiped the last tear off his face and breathed in deeply before entering the canteen and heading towards his friends.

They all looked up at Blaine, concerned when they saw his red puffy eyes.

"Blaine what's the matter?" David asked, worried.

"I-I can we go home please?" Blaine sniffled.

"I-yeah of course Blaine" Anne reassured, immediately connecting this with Kurt.

Julie and Anne exchanged a worried glance that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the men.

"Does this have something to do with why you have been distracting us all lunch?" Wes asked but got shushed by Anne.

"Come on" she ordered, grabbing Wes by the arm and pulling him out of his seat.

Everyone followed her lead and left the canteen. Ezra walked up to Blaine and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, tugging him into a half hug as they walked.

"You okay dad?" Ezra asked quietly.

"Y-yeah, I-I will explain when we get home" Blaine said trying to reassure his son.

Ezra sighed and tugged him closer, "I love you dad."

"Love you too son" Blaine answered, feeling slightly better at hearing this.

They exchanged a smile before they reached their cars and Ezra said "I'll drive, I don't want you driving whilst your upset dad."

"I thought I was supposed to order you around, not the other way around" Blaine said, trying to put on a cheerful front for Ezra.

Ezra shook his head at Blaine and resolutely said "I'm driving, no arguments."

Blaine sighed in resignation and sat in the passenger seat. Ezra slipped into the car and started to drive home.

During the whole drive back to the mansion Ezra, Nick and Jeff kept sending Blaine worried glances, causing Blaine to feel slightly agitated as he prepared himself to tell them about Kurt.

When they finally reached the mansion the rest of the group was already there. They all entered the massive house and walked into the living room, sitting down together.

"So...what's wrong Blaine?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"Er- maybe it would be best to do the spell first Anne?" Blaine asked, getting the bloodied tissue out of his pocket.

"Whoa dad! What the hell?!" Ezra screeched.

Blaine turned to his son and smiled softly at him, trying to look reassuring. "Do you trust me son?"

"Of course I do dad" Ezra replied immediately.

"I-I'm gonna need your er- blood" Blaine said, wary of Ezra's reaction.

"Why?!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Can you please just trust me Ez?" Blaine pleaded, looking Ezra in the eyes hopefully.

Ezra gave in under Blaine's gaze as he knew his father wouldn't do anything to hurt him. "Okay..." Ezra sighed, extending his fangs and biting into his wrist to draw blood. Blaine took his son's wrist in his hands and gently wiped it up with a clean tissue.

As Blaine stood up to go to Anne he hugged Ezra tightly then walked across the room. Blaine sat down next to Anne and passed her the two blood covered tissues.

"Is getting the blood the reason why you're upset?" Anne asked worriedly.

"No er- something happened" Blaine said meekly.

Anne just nodded and didn't press further as she didn't want to hurt Blaine. She placed the two tissues on the table and started to murmur a spell beneath her breath.

Blaine waited nervously. When Anne finally stopped mumbling the two tissues turned an emerald green colour and she gasped in surprise.

"What's happened?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"Green is the colour for family, it's him Blaine, it's him" Anne said, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

Tears ran down Blaine's face as he thought of how Kurt looked at him in disgust earlier. He would never want him. Why would he? He was a monster.

"Hey what's wrong?" Julie whispered, pulling Blaine into his arms and sharing a concerned look with everybody else in the room. They had never seen Blaine this upset since well...when Kurt died.

Blaine felt Ezra take his hand, rubbing soothing circles into the skin.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Ezra asked gently, he had never seen his dad this upset before and to be honest it worried him more than anything.

Blaine wiped his tears away and spoke quietly, "I-I son it's about Kurt, your f-father."

Ezra frowned, getting confused. What the hell was his dad going on about?

At Ezra's look of confusion Blaine responded by asking, "Son...have you ever heard of reincarnation?"

Ezra gasped, "I-yeah, has-has he-"

"Yes...I-I saw him first lesson today and I asked Anne to do a spell to see if it was him and it is. Its Kurt, your father" Blaine said, tears flooding down his face again.

Ezra grinned widely at the news, his dad was alive! He could finally meet Kurt. It was Ezra's biggest dream for all of his life to just meet him.

Everyone else in the room wore similar grins to Ezra's and Jeff and Nick were crying silent tears of joy. But why was Blaine crying?

"Blaine? Why are you so upset?" Wes asked gently.

"I've fucked it all up! He hates me!" Blaine cried.

Everyone frowned in concern and Ezra pulled Blaine closer asking, "Why would he hate you?"

"When I went to get his blood I compelled him and I ended up kissing him and then he started crying so I told him to forget it ever happened. He thinks I'm a monster and he hates me!" Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine did he actually call you a monster?" David asked gently.

"Well, no, he couldn't say anything because I compelled him not to move or talk! But he must think that, he was crying for fuck's sake!" Blaine cried.

"Blaine you can't just assume that was what he was thinking, he-"

"Why else would he be crying Jeff?" Blaine asked quietly.

"There are a number of possible reasons!" Nick reassured.

"No there isn-"

"Dad, why don't you just get to know him as a human first so that he feels comfortable around you?" Ezra suggested.

"Yeah that could work!" Julie shouted happily.

"Besides in the past he came back to you anyway didn't he Blaine? He got over the fact you were a vampire, so if that Kurt could this one can too" David said resolutely.

"You really think so?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I know so. It's the same person Blaine, it's still Kurt and knowing him he would never leave you" David reassured.

"But when it comes to it how are we going to explain all this?" Blaine wondered.

"Well...we will cross that bridge when it comes to it" Anne said.

"That helps" Wes mumbled from across the room.

"Shut up or I will burn your beloved gravel!" Anne threatened, narrowing her eyes at Wes.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would"

The couple continued to stare each other down until Jeff intervened by asking, "So...how are we going to get to know Kurt?"

"Well, he's in the glee club, we could join that" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, I'm up for it" Ezra agreed.

Everyone else agreed with this and it was planned that first thing after school tomorrow they would all be auditioning for glee club.

* * *

Kurt tossed and turned in bed as another vision invaded his mind whilst he was sleeping...

**7****th**** July 1803, Lima Ohio. **

Kurt sat morosely at the pool he and Blaine had met at four months ago. So many amazing memories filled Kurt's mind, the most prominent one being their first kiss.

Tears slid down Kurt's face as he thought of how much he missed Blaine. It felt like there was a gaping hole in his heart after he had left. He just felt so alonewithout him.

Kurt's head snapped upwards when he heard a branch snap in the clearing. The bushes around him rustled for a moment before a familiar figure walked into the clearing.

"Noah? What are you doing here" Kurt asked, quickly wiping away his tears in a desperate attempt to hide that he was crying.

"I followed you" Noah replied simply, sitting down on one of the large rocks to the left of Kurt.

"Why?"

"Kurt...to be honest I am worried about you. You haven't been happy for months and I'm not stupid I know it's because that Blaine guy left town" Noah said bluntly.

Kurt looked at Noah panicked, what if he told someone?

"Hey, don't get all worried okay? Believe it or not Kurt I actually care about you, you're the only person in this town that actually sees me as a person not the town player or idiot. At first I wasn't keen on the idea of you being that way inclined Kurt but then over the past few months you have been downright miserable! So...it's going to take a bit of getting used to but Kurt...I love you, you're like the brother I've never had and I want to help you. I' m going to help you find Blaine" Noah explained, voice thick with emotion.

Kurt lunged towards Noah and pulled him into a tight hug mumbling, "Thank you so much Noah, you don't know how much this means."

Noah laughed and pulled away saying, "I'm glad I can help Kurt."

Kurt smiled in return until he thought of the virtually impossible task of finding Blaine.

"What is it?" Noah asked, seeing the smile leave Kurt's face.

"How are we going to find him?" Kurt asked sadly.

Noah grinned widely and said, "I already have."

Kurt's eyes widened and a grin covered his face, "You have?!"

"Yes, it was quite easy actually, I asked around a bit and followed some leads did some illegal stuff and then I found him!" Noah explained excitedly.

Kurt slapped Noah around the head shouting, "Illegal stuff?!"

"Oh come on Kurt I didn't get caught! Anyway aren't you happy I found him?" Noah asked with raised eyebrows.

Kurt stopped telling Noah off immediately and hugged him tightly repeatedly saying, "Thank you!"

Noah laughed and pulled away claiming it was nothing. Kurt even swore he saw a light blush on Noah's cheeks.

"So...where is he?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"In New York" Noah replied.

"Well...I guess I'm going to New York then" Kurt grinned.

"No you're not"

"What?!"

"_We're _going to New York" Noah amended.

Kurt grinned widely at him and pushed him into the pool in revenge.

"HEY!"

* * *

A few weeks later Kurt was stood on the busy streets of New York with Noah, looking for the place Blaine was staying at. The streets were lined with carriages and stalls to buy goods off. Houses were on either side of the uneven road and the smell of freshly baked bread invaded Kurt's senses. It was amazing here.

"Okay which inn is it again?" Kurt asked confused.

"The Anchor" Noah replied, looking at one of the women walking past.

Kurt slapped him over the head and shouted, "Pay attention!"

Noah huffed in response and stopped a passing man to ask where the inn was.

"Okay, apparently it's just up here" Noah said, leading Kurt up the uneven path.

Kurt followed eagerly in hopes of finding Blaine soon. He felt like a nervous wreck though; he hoped Blaine still wanted him after what he did. Kurt couldn't blame him if he didn't, he had called him a monster and Kurt regretted it more than anything.

"Okay we're here" Noah said, pulling Kurt inside the inn.

The inside of the building was made out of a wooden structure. There was a blazing fireplace to the left of the room, causing an unearthly glow to blanket the room. Cosy arm chairs stood on either side of the fireplace and an intricately sown rug covered the polished floor. The whole place practically oozed money and riches.

Noah and Kurt walked up to the check in counter, feeling out of place in their cheap clothes. The people sat in the room kept sending them dirty looks as if they were a piece dirt under their shoe.

Noah cleared his throat to gain the attention of the man at the counter and asked, "Could we see Blaine Anderson please?"

The bulking man laughed in their faces saying, "That's funny kid why don't you go back to cleaning chimneys for a living? You clearly don't belong here you little brat."

_Oh no, _Kurt thought to himself as he saw _the look _on Noah's face. It was the look that he got whenever he was about to beat the shit out of someone.

Before Kurt could do anything Noah had punched the man in the nose, causing a sickening crack to echo through the room. Suddenly before Kurt knew it the man had Noah pinned to the floor, punching him repeatedly.

Kurt leaped forwards and started to pull the man of Noah but as soon as he touched him the man turned around and hit Kurt forcefully, sending him flying across the floor. Kurt groaned in pain as his head hit the hard wooden floor. Before he knew it the man was now on top of him, punching him in the stomach. Tears stung at the back of Kurt's eyes as the man punched him. Kurt tried fighting back but he couldn't do anything as he was much smaller than the other male.

Noah tried to get up in an attempt to help Kurt but fell back to the floor as pain bloomed through his leg.

Just as Kurt was resigning himself to the fact that he was going to die here by the hand of this man and was never going to see Blaine again, the man was forcefully pulled off him.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine punch the man in the face and say, "If you ever touch them again I will kill you."

Blaine threw the man to the floor and turned to Kurt holding out his hand in an invitation to help him up. Kurt grabbed his hand and winced as he stood. Blaine quickly wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to support him.

After helping Noah up and into a chair Noah said "You two go and talk I'll stay here, don't worry about me I work in a tavern, I've had hundreds of fights before."

"Boasting are we?" Kurt teased.

"Of course and I must say the view isn't bad either" Noah muttered, winking at one of the women in the room.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Blaine asking, "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Er-yhea, follow me" Blaine said surprised that Kurt was even there.

When they finally reached Blaine's room and shut the door behind them Kurt grabbed Blaine by the front of his shirt and meshed their lips together desperately. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips and kissed back eagerly.

After a while they broke apart with their foreheads still touching.

"I'm so sorry Blaine; I never should have said what I did. I regretted it as soon as I left you there in the clearing but when I tried to find you you were gone and I-I just I-I love you so much Blaine. I don't care if you're a vampire because if there is one thing I have learnt over the last four months its how much I love you, you aren't a monster. You're the most amazing, perfect, funny, beautiful person I have ever met and I never want to say goodbye to you. Please forgive me" Kurt pleaded.

"You had me at sorry" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt lovingly.

"So...that means we're together again?" Kurt asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes, I love you Kurt" Blaine said, voice thick with emotion.

Kurt smiled widely and pulled Blaine into another kiss mumbling "I love you too Blaine."

(End of flashback)

Kurt sat up quickly from his dream, gasping for breath. Kurt was terrified, he felt so deeply and irrevocably in love with Blaine Anderson, the man he had only just met in reality but had known for months in his dreams. But...what if they weren't just dreams? What if they were reality?

_Vampires don't exist_ Kurt thought to himself but despite this he couldn't shake the feeling of longing flowing through his body. He craved to have Blaine in his arms again but there was _someone _else he needed too. Kurt felt the need to protect this person like a mother would her baby. He felt a strong maternal instinct towards this unknown individual, which was ridiculous seeing as he had no children...

* * *

**Please Review! :) x**


	5. Notice!

**Hi everyone this is just to let you know I have uploaded a companion one-shot to the last chapter and its M rated. So only read if you want to read about Klaine having sex ;) x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the charcters or the songs used. **

**Sorry it's took me a little longer to update, I found it hard writing this chapter. So please let me know if you liked it or thought it completely failed :S x Oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited and follwed. **

**Special thanks to Nosferatu Zodd who said my story is epic, that completely made my life :) So thank you! x**

* * *

Kurt groaned as he dragged himself out of bed the next morning. After the dream he had last night he had only dozed off a couple of times and they were all full of memories of a certain hazel eyed man.

Kurt was sure he was slowly going mad, if dreaming about vampires wasn't bad enough he was now dreaming about having sex with one! Oh god he defiantly wouldn't be able to look Blaine in the eye now without blushing.

These ludicrous visions were also affecting the amount of sleep he was having, he kept waking up hard at the thought of Blaine and him having sex. Kurt was sure he had never been cleaner than he was now because of all the cold showers he had to take. Thank god he has an on-suite.

Kurt sighed as he finished styling his hair and got up and went upstairs to the kitchen where his dad, Finn and Carole were. As he entered the kitchen his dad looked at him concerned and said, "Are you okay Kurt? You've been quiet lately and that's unlike you. The bullying hasn't got worse has it because if it has I will go to that school and give them a piece of my mind, I swear-"

"Dad" Kurt interrupted. "I'm fine, just busy with school work" Kurt reassured, deciding not to mention his visions, he was pretty sure they weren't normal.

His dad looked at him wearily before giving in, "okay but if you need me I'm here for you okay Kurt?"

"Yeah I know dad" Kurt replied, shooting him a smile. Kurt squeezed Burt's shoulder as he moved to sit down at the table. He picked up some toast off the plate and smeared a thin layer of butter on it before eating.

"How can you eat that little butter?!" Burt grumbled.

"It's fattening!" Kurt defended.

"Humph it's not that bad buddy" Burt reassured.

"Yes it is and you better not be having any more than this either! I don't want you having another heart attack!" Kurt ordered firmly.

"Okay I won't buddy, I promise" Burt said, seeing how worried his son was getting.

"Good" Kurt replied, smiling at his dad thankfully.

They all sat in silence as they ate until Finn got up, "Kurt we better get going" he declared.

"You're seriously conscious of the time? This is new" Kurt said with raised eyebrows.

"I don't wanna be late dude, Puck and me-"

"Puck and I" Carole corrected.

"Puck and I have got a game to be ready for" Finn said, smiling at his mom.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "That's not until tomorrow."

"I know little bro but we've gotta be ready, it's the game of the season" Finn enthused.

Kurt just shook his head in reply; he would never get the appeal of football. A frown covered his face as he realised what Finn had called him, "You do realise I'm the same age as you right?"

"Yeah I know but you're still my little bro man" Finn grinned at Kurt before picking up his keys and walking outside to his car with a shouted "goodbye" behind him.

Kurt looked unimpressed but was actually overwhelmed with happiness that Finn thought of him as his 'bro'. He had never thought that this would happen when his dad and Carole had married; he had been so worried that Finn would be wary of him all the time because of his sexuality. Instead Finn had been surprisingly welcoming and seemed to understand that Kurt had got over his crush (which wasn't hard when he got to see how messy Finn was, seriously who keeps their room that untidy?).

Kurt got up quickly as he heard Finn shout, "Hurry up Kurt!" from the front door. He hugged his dad and Carole quickly and shouted goodbye as he left the house, getting in the car with Finn. Kurt could only hope he would get no visions today but he knew that was probably in vain.

* * *

Blaine sat at one of the ancient tables in the bustling cafeteria with his family the day after he told them about Kurt. He was nervously shifting in his seat as he eagerly awaited Kurt's presence. Blaine couldn't explain it but he always felt at peace when he was around him despite how he was sure Kurt didn't want to be near him.

Blaine stopped talking midsentence as Kurt walked through the cafeteria doors. He would never get used to the sheer beauty of his Kurt. His ocean blue eyes sparkled in the light and his chestnut hair was perfectly styled. Kurt's pale but beautiful completion looked delicate and suited his slim frame. His long legs were sinfully encased in tight skinny jeans, making Blaine breathless.

"Blaine?" Wes asked when Blaine stopped talking and when he didn't get a response Wes followed Blaine's gaze to the cafeteria doors.

"Oh God" Wes breathed as he saw the carbon copy of Kurt. Everyone else on the table quickly looked in the same direction, worried by Wes and Blaine's reactions. When all of them turned around to look they were all struck dead by the likeness the boy had to their Kurt. No...He was their Kurt.

Ezra looked across the room to see a seventeen year old boy with the exact same eyes that he saw in the mirror every day.

"Fucking hell...dad is that K-Kurt?" Ezra asked barely letting himself hope that this could be true.

"Language! And y-yes it is, it's your father" Blaine replied, still staring at Kurt longingly.

"Oh Blaine...he looks exactly the same" Jeff breathed, shocked. Nick nodded in agreement, mouth slightly agape in surprise along with David.

Blaine grinned widely and said, "I know he does, he's exactly the same."

"Kisses the same you mean" Wes mumbled under his breath, causing Anne to jab him in his ribs sharply with her elbow. Blaine glared at him slightly but laughed at Anne's response.

Wes mumbled a "sorry" under their glares and looked back to Kurt who was now sitting with a group of teenagers.

"Who are they?" Wes asked.

"Who?" Blaine wondered.

"The people Kurt's sitting with" he replied.

"Oh that's the glee club" Blaine answered, still staring at Kurt longingly.

"Go and talk to him" Nick encouraged.

"What and say 'hey Kurt you were alive two hundred years ago and we had a kid' yeah like that's going to happen" Blaine grumbled.

"You don't have to tell him who you really are" Jeff argued hopefully.

"Fine, I will talk to him later when we join glee club. I just feel so bad for lying to him" Blaine sighed.

"Da-Blaine" Ezra corrected himself, looking around to make sure nobody overheard before carrying on, "don't feel bad, you need him to get to know you before we dump that on him anyway. I want to get to know him as well."

Blaine smiled widely, tears gathering in his eyes. "Ez I'm so happy you finally get to meet him" Blaine said softly, pulling his son into a tight hug.

"Me too dad, me too" Ezra whispered into Blaine's ear.

* * *

Ezra breathed in deeply as they all approached the choir room door. He was about to meet his father properly for the first time in his life and he was scared shitless that Kurt would hate him.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Ezra asked his family nervously.

"Oh Ez... he will love you, he will see the same amazing, compassionate, beautiful person that we see everyday" Blaine said emotionally, squeezing both of Ezra's shoulders comfortingly.

"But-"

"No buts, he will love you" Blaine said firmly, ending the conversation.

Ezra nodded his head but he was still weary.

"Now come on" Blaine said, holding his hand out for Ezra to take.

Ezra accepted his hand, "Thanks dad."

Blaine smiled back at his son softly before dragging him towards the choir room door. Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly one last time before letting go.

"Ready?" Blaine asked everyone, resting his hand on the door handle to the room.

At everyone's weary nods Blaine tried to smile reassuringly and turned the handle to the room, opening the door.

All conversation in the choir room seized as the eight supernaturals walked in. Blaine looked at the staring teenagers nervously, shrinking slightly under their curious gazes.

The teacher looked at them enthusiastically and slightly scarily in Blaine's opinion, "Oh are you the new students? Are you looking to audition?" he asked with an excited glint in his eye.

"Er-yeah" Wes said, sounding slightly weary of the teacher.

"Oh don't worry about Mr Schue Asian number 3, he's harmless" the woman from yesterday said... Santana Blaine recalled. She didn't seem to calm Wes though; she only made him look more paranoid and slightly angry.

Blaine cleared his throat to try and ease the tension in the room, "So...do we just audition now?" Blaine asked, trying not to look in Kurt's direction in fear of making a fool of himself.

"Er-yeah yeah" Mr Schue replied, sitting down in one of the plastic chairs.

"So...who's going first?" Jeff asked ominously, wiggling his eyebrows.

Everyone turned to look at Blaine expectantly in response, silently choosing him to go first.

"Oh, well thanks guys" Blaine mumbled sarcastically before turning towards the piano.

"You're welcome" David chirped, laughing evilly.

Blaine glared in response and settled himself on the piano bench whilst his friends sat down next to the glee club.

Mr Schue smiled encouragingly from his seat, "Okay then...what's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine replied, still trying not to look at Kurt. He truly was breathtaking with his cerulean eyes and...No Blaine stop it! This will only lead to you making an idiot of yourself Blaine mentally reprimanded himself.

"You gonna begin or what hobbit?" Santana snapped after a pregnant pause.

Blaine blushed slightly, "Oh yeah, sorry."

Blaine breathed in deeply and started to gently play the song that could only portray how he felt at that moment. How he felt about Kurt...

_How can I just let you walk away - just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, oooo  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Blaine sang passionately as he recalled all the sweet beautiful memories of Kurt. _His _Kurt. He truly was the only one that had understood Blaine fully. Blaine's heart broke every day when he thought of how he hadn't been able to save Kurt, how he had had to watch the man he loved die in his arms. How he had to suffer as Kurt's breath left his body. How he had to witness the spark extinguish from Kurt's sapphire eyes completely...

_How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave?_  
_'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears_  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So, take a look at me now - well, there's just an empty space_  
_And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face_  
_Take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space_  
_And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face_

Tears started to fall down Blaine's face like raindrops down a pane of glass. That's what Blaine felt like in that moment...glass. Fragile. Broken, without Kurt. That's what he had had to come to terms with...that he would never see Kurt again. He would never hold him, kiss him, make love to him or cherish his body ever again.

_I wish I could just make you turn around - turn around and see me cry_  
_There's so much I need to say to you - so many reasons why_  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Blaine wished he could tell Kurt who he was without fear of rejection but that was impossible. Kurt would hate him. He wished he could let Kurt know that these tears were for him, that his heart would always belong to him, no one else...

_So take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face  
Now, take a look at me now 'cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now 'cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds - it's the chance I've got to take_

Blaine's tortured voice echoed through the room as he finished the song.

_Take a look at me, now..._

Breathing in deeply, Blaine looked up and wiped the tears from his face.

To his surprise many of the people in the room were crying from the sheer heartbreak and torture expressed through the song.

Mr Schue subtly wiped a tear from his face and said in a cracked voice, "welcome to glee club."

Blaine smiled softly and sat down next to his son, squeezing his arm as he stood up to audition next.

Ezra turned around to face his dad and saw him mouth, "you alright?"

He nodded reassuringly in reply and wiped the last of the tears from his face. Ezra turned around to audition but suddenly changed his mind and pulled Blaine into a hug. "That was beautiful dad" Ezra whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Thanks" Blaine answered, voice choked with emotion. Ezra pulled away smiling softly and moved towards the front of the room.

"What's your name?" Mr Schue asked.

"Ezra Anderson"

"Oh? Any relation to Blaine?" Mr Schue asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm his brother" Ezra lied smoothly.

Turning to the band Ezra told them what he was singing and sighed in relief when they knew the song. Ezra stood in front of the group nervously as the music began...

_Higher than the mountains that I face  
Stronger than the power of the grave  
Constant in the trial and the change  
This one thing remains  
This one thing remains_

_Your love never fails_  
_It never gives up_  
_It never runs out on me_

Ezra sang emotionally as he thought of his life without his father. But despite him not being there Ezra could always feel his love as he grew up. He felt it through Blaine, Nick, Jeff, David and Wes when they talked fondly of Kurt and how much he loved Ezra when Blaine was pregnant with him. How Kurt used to sing to him when he was restless, caress Blaine's stomach and look at it as if he, Ezra, was the most wonderful thing in the world.

_Your love_

_And on and on and on and on it goes_  
_It overwhelms and satisfies my soul_  
_And I'll never ever have to be afraid_  
_'Cause this one thing remains_

Ezra took comfort in the fact that his father had loved him so much. It made him feel connected to him through the years. It made him feel stronger, knowing that he was there in some way.

_Your love never fails_  
_It never gives up_  
_It never runs out on me_

_Your love_

_In death, in life_  
_I'm confident and covered_  
_By the power of Your great love_

_My debt is paid_  
_There's nothing that can separate_  
_My heart from Your great love_

From all the stories Ezra had heard from Blaine he had come to love Kurt as well. He loved how he used to get dramatic and throw fits like Ezra found he does. He loved that his father's passion was singing and that he used to have bitchy moments, like he does sometimes. Ezra loved how his dad always told him how much he was like Kurt. How much he looked and acted like him sometimes.

_Your love never fails_  
_It never gives up_  
_It never runs out on me_

_And on and on and on and on it goes_  
_It overwhelms and satisfies my soul_  
_And I'll never ever have to be afraid_  
_'Cause this one thing remains_

Ezra looked to Blaine as he sang because even though this song was for Kurt it was also for his dad. He had been there for him through everything and he couldn't have been more thankful to have such an amazing person in his life.

_Your love never fails_  
_It never gives up_  
_It never runs out on me_

_Your love_  
_It's Your love_  
_God I know Your love is never ending_  
_Your love is never failing_  
_It's Your love, Your love, Your love_

As Ezra sang the last part of the song he looked Kurt in the eye, loving seeing how much he actually looked like his father. Sure, Blaine told him he looked like Kurt all the time but Ezra didn't really believe how much until now.

As he finished the song everyone enthusiastically clapped in applause, breaking him from his reverie.

He grinned widely and thanked them as he sat back down next to Blaine. He was so absorbed in what the group was saying to him that he missed the calculating look Kurt was giving him from across the room...

Ezra sat and happily watched the others get up and audition. David sang _your song _to Julie, Wes and Anne sang _Angel _as a duet, Jeff and Nick performed a Katy Perry song (much to Blaine's delight), Julie sang _Without You _and they were all unsurprisingly accepted into the club.

* * *

When Kurt had arrived at the choir room he had luckily sat at the back of the room, away from everyone else's direct view. Which meant when Blaine got up to sing Kurt went unseen as he obviously blanked out from the room for a few moments...

**2****nd**** August 1803, Lima Ohio. **

It was a few days after going to New York to get Blaine that they both went back to Lima. Kurt came to live with Blaine now as he wanted to be around the man he loved as much as possible.

Kurt sat next to Blaine at the sleek black grand piano, staring at him lovingly as he played. Blaine had the most beautiful voice and Kurt couldn't even believe that someone could actually sing that well! When Kurt had voiced this Blaine had simply told him that his voice paled in comparison to his breathtaking singing voice.

"Love?" Kurt mumbled softly against Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"When will your friends be here?" Kurt asked nervously, fidgeting slightly.

"Probably in about an hour" Blaine replied, causing Kurt to fidget even more.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Blaine asked, caressing Kurt's face lovingly.

"I-I just...what if they don't like me?" Kurt asked warily.

"Oh Kurt they will love you and do you know how I know?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head in reply. "Because they will see the same compassionate, moral, beautiful man that I saw when I first saw you."

"But Blaine after what I did to you. After what I called you-"

"Hey no, forget about that. They won't worry about that Kurt, they get it. It isn't exactly easy to come to terms with vampires existing. I mean when Jeff was human and Nick told him what he was he went bat shit crazy, Jeff slapped him then forgave him" Blaine chuckled.

"Really?" Kurt said, looking slightly reassured.

"Yeah, hurt like a bitch" a voice sounded from the doorway, causing Kurt to spin around so quickly he nearly fell off the stool.

"Hey don't look so worried. I get how you felt, I'm Jeff by the way" the blonde man said, trying to calm Kurt.

Kurt glared at him furiously now looking beyond angry.

"What?" Jeff asked hands up in surrender.

"All you can say is 'what?' I practically called your best friend a monster and you're not angry?! You're supposed to protect Blaine not be okay with someone insulting him!" Kurt shouted, eye twitching dangerously.

Jeff, Nick, Wes, David and Blaine stared at Kurt wide eyed and mouths gaping open in shock.

"What?!" Kurt asked annoyed at their staring.

"I just...Kurt you truly are one of a kind" Blaine breathed, still in shock.

"Care to explain?" Kurt asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well...it's just not very often that you get a human yelling at a person that they know is a vampire. It's not usually reasonable, seeing as they can kill you in a second" Blaine explained disbelievingly.

"It is bloody reasonable when they don't make sure you are okay! I could be some vampire hunter or something for all they know!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"You really love me so much that you'd shout at four vampires to defend me?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Oh don't look so shocked Blaine! I love you! I went all the way to New York with Noah to get you and seriously he isn't easy to travel with, he's so messy and he doesn't know a thing about manners, which is ridiculous-" Kurt was cut off by the feel of Blaine's lips against his but before he could properly kiss back Blaine pulled away.

"I love you so much Kurt" Blaine whispered, pecking Kurt's lips again. Kurt smiled against him and snuggled into his embrace.

"So...does this mean you're not angry with us anymore? Because seriously angry Kurt is terrifying" David admitted.

"Hmm, I will let you off the hook...for now" Kurt responded with a playful smile in their direction.

They all smiled widely back and Jeff said, "Seriously though Kurt, we do love Blaine and we would never let anything happen to him."

Seeing how sincere Jeff was being Kurt smiled slightly embarrassed, "I understand. I'm sorry I may have overreacted. I have a tendency to do that often."

"Oh its fine Kurt, Wes overreacts when we hide his gravel" the one with brown hair that was holding Jeff's hand declared.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it further.

"Okay...what are your names?" Kurt asked realising he only knew Jeff's name.

The brown haired one that was holding Jeff's hand said, "I'm Nick Duval, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Kurt. Blaine talks about you all the time."

"Does he now?" Kurt smiled, looking at Blaine who blushed under his gaze, clearly admitting this was true.

"Don't be embarrassed love, I'm flattered and frankly it's adorable" Kurt reassured, lightly pecking Blaine on the lips.

The Asian guy cleared his throat behind them and said, "I'm Wesley Montgomery, nice to meet you Kurt."

Kurt nodded politely in response and looked to the final man expectantly.

"Oh sorry I'm David" he said, smiling widely.

Kurt smiled back at them all happily and said, "great to meet you all too although you do know you're going to have to tell me about that gravel right?"

"Don't worry Kurt I will tell you everything about the gravel" Blaine reassured, kissing his shoulder.

Kurt smiled and snuggled closer into Blaine's arm, sighing happily at the feeling of being in the arms of the man he loves.

(End of flashback)

Tears slid down his face at seeing the man he loves bearing his heart in front of the whole glee club. It sounded like Blaine was singing about Kurt, about them and their relationship. But Kurt knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up because none of these visions were actually real as much as he wished they were.

Once Blaine had finished singing and Ezra started his audition Kurt couldn't explain the feeling of raw pride and protectiveness over this boy. Kurt knew these feelings were too real to ignore. His feelings for Blaine and Ezra were too strong to be some made up bullshit and Kurt had decided he had had enough of this; he needed to find out what was going on and soon.

Kurt pondered on who Ezra could be to him if this whole thing was actually real and when he looked closer he saw the undeniable relation to Blaine. What with the curly black hair and amazing singing voice. So that meant they were indeed related in some way...

"Oh my fucking god" Kurt whispered to himself disbelievingly as Ezra looked him in the eye near the end of the song, giving him a perfect view of his eye colour. Ezra's glasz eyes were exactly the same as Kurt's and his mothers. So that could only mean that Ezra was Kurt's son?

Kurt knew that would be crazy because how could Ezra be biologically related to Blaine and him? But then again if vampires existed couldn't that be possible too?

Kurt looked at Ezra calculatingly as he talked to Blaine. Gasping when he saw the way they acted around each other. They defiantly didn't act like brothers, like Kurt and Finn would, like equals. They acted similar to how Kurt and his dad would, Ezra looked at Blaine with the same respect only a child would have for their parent.

Now that Kurt had decided to explore the possibility that this could be real he concluded that he might as well give it a hundred percent. So Kurt watched Ezra subtly as the others continued their auditions, seeing even more similarities between himself and Ezra.

They both had amazing fashion sense if the Marc Jacobs scarf Ezra was wearing was anything to go by, he was musically gifted, like Kurt. Although Kurt would admit he could have also got that off Blaine. And the icing on the cake was just how much he looked like both of them and had some mannerisms that Kurt had (like the theatrical eye rolls).

By the end of the auditions Kurt had also realised that he knew Wes, Nick, Jeff and David's names before they told them him, giving Kurt even more reason to believe that this could be true. Kurt _hoped _it was true. But Kurt decided he needed some form of solid proof before he went all crazy on them, so he promised himself that he would be observant and maybe even stalkerish over the next few days to see if he could see if this was actually true.

* * *

**Wes and Anne - Angel by Sarah McLachlan **

**Blaine - Against all odds by Phil Collins (Blaine also sang it in the Guilty pleasures episode of Glee and that's when I thought OMG the lyrics would perfectly fit my fanfic).**

**Nick and Jeff - Some random Katy Perry song (Your choice)**

**Ezra - One thing remains by Kristian Stanfill**

**David - Your song by Elton John**

**Julie - Without you by David Guetta and Usher **

**Please Review! :) X**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I was going to earlier this week but then school got in the way -_- grrr. Anyway... thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. **

**Thanks to the guest who told me I was spelling 'yeah' wrong. Don't worry you weren't rude I want to know so I can fix it! :) **

**IMPORTANT: In this chapter Kurt has seen what his past self has experienced, I've just done it in Blaine's POV because it gives you all more insight into what's happening :) **

**Hope you enjoy, I'll stop talking now :) x**

* * *

**2****3rd November 1803, Lima Ohio **

Kurt woke up to the feeling of a warm body pressed against his own and his eyes cracked open to see Blaine's face resting next to his. The sun encased his muscled body in an unearthly glow, making Kurt's heart miss a beat. How did he get someone so beautiful to fall in love with him?

Kurt lifted a hand to trace the contours of Blaine's face gently, the tanned skin feeling smooth under his touch. He smiled as Blaine snuggled closer into his embrace. Their naked bodies pressed together and Kurt couldn't help but press light kisses to the vampire's face.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and Kurt lost himself in his expressive hazel eyes. They were a stunning mixture of dark and light colours. Chocolate brown flecked out from his black pupils, turning into a caramel colour bordered by a ring of deep hazel.

"Kurt?" he was broken from his wondering thoughts by Blaine calling his name.

"Hmm?" Kurt replied, entwining their hands together.

"Why are you staring at me?" Blaine asked with a knowing smile.

"I think you know why" Kurt teased but then turned serious, "You're truly breathtaking Blaine" he said softly, cupping Blaine's face with his hand.

"I have to disagree, you're the one that's breathtaking" Blaine argued, sliding his hand into Kurt's hair and bringing him down to meet his lips. All thoughts of arguing were wiped from Kurt's mind as Blaine whispered seductively in his ear, "Make love to me."

Kurt turned them over so that he was above Blaine and happily complied...

* * *

Later that day when the two men finally got up they were sitting in the large spacious living room happily reading books. Kurt had his head laid on Blaine's lap whilst Blaine brushed his fingers through his hair gently, engrossed in the book he held in his other hand. Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine's touch.

Kurt continued to pretend to read when he was in fact admiring Blaine's beauty. He was just so amazing and Kurt couldn't fathom how Blaine fell for _him. _He was just a moneyless peasant after all.

"What?" Blaine asked, his lips curving into a smile.

Kurt grinned at him, blushing slightly at getting caught staring.

"Don't be embarrassed honey, I'm your lover and you're allowed to stare. Well...as long as I am allowed to do the same" Blaine said, putting his book down and grinning at Kurt.

"I'm sorry; it just takes a while to get used to being in a relationship with someone. I always thought I was going to end up being forced to marry a woman and have children, leading to a life of unhappiness" Kurt admitted.

Blaine lightly brushed the back of his fingers against Kurt's cheek affectionately, "You will never have to go through that Kurt, I promise. I love you Kurt Hummel" Blaine said passionately.

Kurt smiled widely and sat up, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you so much Blaine Anderson" he whispered, rubbing their noses together affectionately. Blaine leaned forward and pecked his lips lightly, trying to bring him closer.

"Oh no you don't" Kurt ordered, moving back slightly. At Blaine's hurt look Kurt explained, "I have some questions I want to ask you love and if we go down this road I'm never going to have them answered."

Blaine chuckled in reply, "Yeah you're probably right beautiful." Kurt blushed at the nickname and Blaine laughed lightly, "You still blush at that name? It's been three months since you came to New York and when I started calling you beautiful." This just caused Kurt to blush even harder and look slightly embarrassed.

"Hey" Blaine said using his thumb and index finger to lift Kurt's chin up, "It's not something to be embarrassed about, I love it actually. You look adorable."

Kurt smiled at Blaine lovingly and pecked him on the lips.

"So...what are these questions you were planning on asking me?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh they are just about vampire stuff" Kurt reassured. Blaine nodded and gestured for him to carry on.

"Well I was wondering...how did you become a vampire?" Kurt asked curiously. It had been something that had been on his mind for a while. The thought of someone harming Blaine caused Kurt to feel raw anger and protectiveness for the man he loved.

Blaine saw Kurt's worried expression and reassuringly said, "I wasn't made a vampire, I was born one."

"How does that work?" Kurt asked.

"Well it's only possible if the person carrying the child was born a vampire as well because if they weren't then they don't carry the gene to be able to have vampire children" Blaine answered, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist as they cuddled closer.

"Can you eat human food because over the last few months I've only seen you drink blood" Kurt wondered.

"Yes I can eat normal human food but it doesn't sooth my hunger" Blaine explained, rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's hand.

"But do you enjoy eating it?"

"Yes, it tastes exactly the same as it would if I was human" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt's elated expression.

"So...this means you can try some of my mother's old recipes and like them?" Kurt asked getting excited.

"Yes Kurt" he said, smiling at his adorableness.

"Okay one last question...how do you turn someone into a vampire?" Kurt asked.

"The vampire has to bite the human and inject the venom into their blood stream" Blaine explained.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked, looking far too curious for Blaine's liking.

"Yes it does, why do you want to know all this Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"When I'm a little older I want you to turn me into a vampire" Kurt admitted. He didn't want to right now because unlike Blaine he couldn't pass for being older than eighteen and he didn't want to be stuck at that age for forever. It was too young; Kurt thought the best age would be his early twenties.

"No absolutely not" Blaine demanded.

"Blaine I want to" Kurt said resolutely, "I want to spend forever with you."

"Kurt...being a vampire it isn't easy. The pain is near unbearable when you turn and the first few months of being a vampire is the worst, you crave blood so much that it's unbearable. I-I Kurt I want you to grow old, have a life and most importantly I want you to _live_" Blaine said passionately.

"I will Blaine; I just want to do it by your side. I don't care that it would hurt; it's worth it to be able to spend forever with you. Could you just promise me that you won't let me kill anyone?" Kurt asked gently.

"I-Kurt..." Blaine hesitated but at Kurt's look of determination he caved in, "I promise Kurt...when do you want to be turned?"

"Probably when I'm twenty, I just want to be a bit older" Kurt said, happy that he got his way.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"You will be the one to turn me right?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Of course I will be Kurt, I wouldn't trust anyone else to do that to you" Blaine admitted, staring at Kurt lovingly.

"Good, I love you Blaine" Kurt murmured, kissing Blaine passionately.

"I love you too Kurt"

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Blaine started to vomit in the mornings but he made sure to slip out of bed quietly when he was sick. He didn't want Kurt to find out because he didn't want him to worry.

Blaine had an idea of what it could be; it was the only reason for why a vampire would get sick. He just didn't think it would be possible for him to carry the gene as his family seemed pretty sure that none of the males had the gene that enabled male vampires to get pregnant.

So today Blaine decided that he needed to settle this once and for all and see if he was indeed pregnant. He made an excuse to Kurt that morning that he had some business to attend to and that he would be back later. Blaine knew Kurt knew something was wrong with him, he had been sending him worried looks all week.

Sighing, Blaine got out of the carriage and looked at the cottage in front of him. It was painted a cream colour and had green vines covering the left of the structure. The front of the house had flowers planted around the outside; the door leading into the house was ancient and wooden.

Blaine knocked on the door and a few moments later it opened to reveal a woman in her mid fifties. She had chocolate brown eyes and long black hair which had started to turn grey.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah it's me Aunt Cass" Blaine grinned, hugging her tightly as he walked into the familiar house. Cass wasn't actually blood related to Blaine but she had been friends with his parents when they were alive. They were all good friends and that was how she had been declared as 'Aunt Cass'.

"It's lovely to see you again Blaine! I haven't seen you for months, has anything exciting happened?" she asked curiously, leading him into the worn living room. They both sat on the ancient sofa which was situated in front of the blazing fire place. Blaine had loved this house since he was a little boy, he just adored how worn and homey it was.

"Well..." Blaine started.

"Oh don't dawdle Blaine Devon Anderson! Tell me what's happened!" Aunt Cass demanded.

Blaine chucked at her eagerness and gave in, "I met a man-" a squeal cut him off mid-sentence as his Aunt threw herself at him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh! What is he like?! Is he handsome?! Does he treat you right?!" Cass worried.

"Cass stop worrying!" Blaine laughed and continued when she contained herself, "It began with a rocky start but that's normal considering that I'm a vampire, I would have been worried if he took it well!"

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Aunt Cass asked, sounding deadly.

"Oh no! Once he realised his mistake he came to New York to win me back and we live together now! I just love him so much Cass! He's the most amazing, compassionate, moral person that I have ever met" Blaine said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Hmmm I can tell your in love with him" Cass giggled at Blaine's obvious infatuation.

"Yeah I am" Blaine said gently.

"I'm glad to see you so happy Blaine" Cass said, resting her hand over his comfortingly, "But why do I get a feeling there was another reason you came here?"

"Er- well there is actually..."

"Spit it out Hun" Cass encouraged.

"I-I think I might be...pregnant" Blaine admitted. Cass gaped at him in surprise and said, "Do you want me to do a spell to see?"

"Yeah but I just don't get how I could be. No one in my family had the gene did they?" Blaine asked confused.

"Well...I don't think so Hun but it doesn't have to come from direct relatives. You could have got the gene off a distant relative, so it is possible" Cass explained gently, getting up from the sofa to get her book of spells.

She walked over to the wooden floorboards next to the fireplace and lifted up one of them, taking a large thick book out. Cass sat back down on the sofa next to Blaine.

"Okay, so I'm going to have to say the spell with my hands over your stomach and I will be able to feel the baby if you are pregnant okay?" Cass asked and at Blaine's nod she laid her hands over his stomach and started the spell.

A few moments later Cass gasped and Blaine looked at her worried.

"You're pregnant!" Cass exclaimed excited.

Blaine grinned widely and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Cass" he murmured.

"It's my pleasure Blaine but before you go I've got a few things to tell you. First off you need to ensure you drink more blood so the baby gets enough food and start eating a little human food as well okay?" Cass asked, making sure Blaine understood.

Blaine nodded but a sudden blush covered his cheeks, "Er-can Kurt and I still..."

"Oh, you can" Cass assured, laughing at Blaine's relived face.

"What if Kurt doesn't take it well?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Then he isn't worth your time honey and I am always here for you okay?" Cass reassured.

"Well... I better get going then..." Blaine said, standing up and pulling Cass into a hug.

"Can I come around your house to see you more often? I've missed you Blaine" Cass admitted.

"Of course you can Aunt Cass! Come around whenever you want, I'd love you to meet Kurt" Blaine enthused, making Cass smile brightly.

Cass walked Blaine to the door and wished him good luck as he left. Blaine got into his carriage and couldn't help but dread what he had to do next...he had to tell Kurt. Blaine was worried he would take the pregnancy badly as Blaine hadn't told Kurt male vampires could get pregnant. He didn't have a reason to as he thought he couldn't get pregnant.

* * *

Blaine walked through the front door of the house and went to the kitchen, where he could hear Kurt rustling around. He leant against the doorframe, smiling fondly at Kurt as he placed a batch of cookies in the wood-fuelled oven. His cookies were always amazing.

Kurt turned around as he heard movement in the doorway and smiled widely when he saw Blaine. He shut the oven door and walked over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Blaine rested their foreheads together and pecked Kurt's lips gently. He sighed and looked into Kurt's glasz eyes, worried of what his reaction would be.

Seeing Blaine's troubled expression Kurt asked, "What's the matter love?"

"I-I have something to tell you Kurt...maybe it would be best if we sat down" Blaine recommended.

Kurt frowned slightly but agreed with his lover and sat down on one of the wooden kitchen chairs. Blaine closely followed his boyfriend and sat down on the chair next to Kurt's, moving it around so that they faced each other. Blaine reached forwards and took Kurt's hands in his, rubbing the smooth skin there soothingly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked suddenly with a heartbroken expression.

"No! Gods no Kurt, I love you. I would never do that" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt sighed heavily in relief and said, "Oh thank the heavens for that! I was so worried!"

"...What is wrong then Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously, trying to think of what it could be.

"Er- well it's not a problem exactly..." Blaine said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth nervously.

"Blaine please tell me, I will try to understand I promise" Kurt reassured, moving his chair closer to Blaine's.

"Okay...Kurt I-I'm-" Blaine stuttered nervously and at Kurt's reassuring look he took a deep breath and carried on, "I'm...pregnant."

Kurt frowned at Blaine in worry, "Blaine...are you okay? Men can't get pregnant."

"Well...they can. In vampires there is this gene that allows male vampires to get pregnant. I am sorry Kurt; I didn't know that I had the gene. It doesn't run in my family" Blaine explained, looking down at his lap, he didn't want to see Kurt's look of disgust.

To Blaine's surprise he was knocked back in his chair as Kurt threw himself at him. Kurt embraced him in a tight hug and excitedly said, "Don't be sorry Blaine, this is a miracle!"

"Wait...you're okay with this?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt smiled at Blaine from where he was seated in his lap and gently cupped his face with his hands.

"Well...yeah, I mean it's a little surprising that a man can get pregnant but Blaine this means I can have a child with the man I love! I had resigned myself to the fact that I was never going to be able to have kids because we're both men. And they would never let us adopt one, seeing as we're you know...that way inclined" Kurt explained, smiling widely at Blaine.

"Plus I already love him or her. Just the thought of having a little baby that's half me and half the man I love, it's a miracle Blaine!" Kurt rambled excitedly, pressing a hand over Blaine's stomach.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's enthusiasm and gently rested their foreheads together.

"Yeah, yeah it is" Blaine whispered, pressing their lips together in a loving kiss.

Kurt suddenly frowned and asked confusedly, "How do you know you're pregnant?"

"Oh I went to visit my Aunt Cass, she's not my blood related Aunt, but she is like family. She's a witch and she did a spell to see whether I was pregnant or not" Blaine explained, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him closer.

"Can I meet her? She seems close to you" Kurt said, gently rubbing his hand over Blaine's stomach and smiling at the thought of their baby growing there.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and looked at him lovingly as he stroked his stomach. "Of course you can meet her beautiful, she said she wants to meet you too" Blaine reassured.

"Good...when will the morning sickness pass?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Wait you knew?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sort of, I felt you getting up a couple of mornings but I thought it was just blood cravings. But now I'm guessing its morning sickness" Kurt concluded.

Blaine nodded in agreement and said, "It's a while yet before it will pass."

Kurt looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay though? It can't be nice to throw up every morning."

"It isn't but it's worth it Kurt. It shows that our baby is okay, I would be worried if I wasn't sick" Blaine reassured, resting his head in the juncture of Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled down at his lover and pressed a kiss to the mop of curls above his head, "I love you Blaine."

"I love you Kurt" Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck.

* * *

Kurt woke up a week later to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom connected to their bedroom. He got up quickly and walked over to the on-suite. Opening the door he saw Blaine leaned over the toilet vomiting. Kurt quickly went to Blaine's side and rubbed his back soothingly like he had over the past week. He whispered reassurance and sweet-nothings into Blaine's ear as he retched violently.

Blaine finally finished and stood up, walking over to the sink to clean his mouth out. Kurt pulled him close when he was finished, pressing kisses over his face.

"Hmmm I can't wait until I start showing" Blaine grinned happily.

Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend lovingly and pulled him even closer to his body. "I can't wait either love; do you know what I'm looking forward to most?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yes...you keep saying you want to feel the baby kick" Blaine said, looking up at Kurt fondly.

Kurt huffed in response, "I'm just insanely excited to feel my baby. You're lucky, you're the one that gets to carry cookie."

"Cookie?" Blaine inquired, looking confused.

"I've found that you've been eating more of my cookies since you got pregnant, so I've decided to call the baby cookie for now, I don't like calling our baby an it" Kurt said in a final tone.

Blaine laughed at his lover's adorableness, "I agree love, it's perfect."

Kurt grinned happily and walked out to their bedroom to get changed, "We've got to get dressed Blaine! Our friends will be here in a bit and we need to tell them about Cookie!" Kurt shouted from the other room.

Once they were both finally changed they headed downstairs, ate their breakfast and read books in the living room until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Blaine said, walking to the front door and opening it to find Nick, Jeff, David and Wes standing there. He invited them in and led them into the living room, where they all took a seat. Blaine moved back to Kurt and cuddled into his side.

"So...what's up?" Jeff asked curiously.

"We will tell you in a bit we're waiting for Puck, Kurt's friend to get here" Blaine announced.

"Is it anything bad?" Nick asked worriedly and sighed in relief when the couple shook their heads and grinned at each other knowingly.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rung again and Kurt stood up this time to answer the door. He opened the door and the Mohawk haired man came into view.

"Your ten minutes late" Kurt said with his hands on his hips.

"Aww come on Kurt! I was held up at the tavern!" Noah exclaimed as they walked into the living room.

"So...you mean you were busy flirting with the customers?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, challenging him to lie.

"Fine, yes I was flirting with women" Noah huffed.

Kurt grinned in success and dragged him further into the living room. He turned to the rest of the people in the room and gestured to Noah, "Guys this is Noah, Noah this is Nick, Jeff, Wes and David" Kurt said, pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Hello rich buggers" Noah said with a wide grin.

"Noah!" Kurt exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"What? You know I'm joking Kurtie!" Noah said, knowing full well the name would annoy Kurt.

Kurt shot him his death glare and Noah raised his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry!"

Kurt nodded in satisfaction and suddenly hugged Noah.

"Woah Kurt give a man a warning okay?" Noah said, knocked back slightly by the force of the hug.

Kurt pulled away and apologized, "Sorry Noah! I've just missed you! I haven't seen you in over three months!"

"I know Hummel, I'm only going to admit this once but I missed you too" Noah said.

"Wait... Noah you can come whenever you want you know that right?" Blaine asked, worried that Kurt was feeling lonely.

Noah's face brightened and he looked at Kurt hopefully.

"You don't even have to ask Noah, come whenever you like" Kurt said, smiling widely at his closest friend.

Noah nodded and sat down on one of the armchairs next to the sofa where Blaine and Kurt were now seated.

"So...what do you need to tell me?" Noah asked curiously.

Kurt and Blaine smiled widely at each other and grabbed the others hand before turning towards everyone else.

"Guys...I'm pregnant" Blaine announced excitedly.

Wes, Nick, Jeff and David all made sounds of excitement and ran to the two men, pulling them into hugs.

"What?!" Noah shouted from his seat.

"Oh Noah, male vampires can get pregnant" Kurt explained, biting his lip nervously, slightly afraid of what his reaction would be.

"The baby is Kurt's right?" Noah asked.

"Of course it is!" Blaine exclaimed, offended.

"Oh good then, I'm fine with it. Just know I'm going to spoil the kid rotten Kurt" Noah grinned.

Kurt smiled happily and squealed in delight that Noah had taken the news well.

"So...what's the sex like?"

"NOAH!"

* * *

It was the next day when Aunt Cass visited the two men at their house and Kurt and her had hit it off instantly, just like Blaine had predicted.

Blaine walked back into the living room holding two cups of tea for his lover and Aunt.

"Oh Blaine! Your Aunt was just telling me about the time when you were hunting when you were a child and you ended up bringing a pet rabbit home! That's so adorable!" Kurt declared, grinning widely at his lover.

"Oh no, what else has she told you?" Blaine asked worriedly, sitting down in Kurt's lap, smiling when he wrapped his arms around his waist and gently stroked his stomach.

"Nothing embarrassing, don't worry love" Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's cheek gently.

"Good" Blaine sighed in relief.

Cass laughed at Blaine's relief and decided it was time that they fully discussed the pregnancy.

"Okay then boys, there is a few things you need to make sure you do so that the baby if healthy okay?" Cass asked, gaining the couples' attention immediately at the mention of their baby.

At their nods of acknowledgement she carried on, "Vampire pregnancies only last five months because of the accelerated growth of the baby, so don't worry when you start showing earlier than a human would. But don't worry Kurt once cookie is born she or he will grow at a normal human rate."

"Wait...cookie won't live forever?" Kurt asked, worried that his child would die before he would.

"Oh he or she will! They can choose to continue aging or stop when they reach the age of eighteen" Cass reassured quickly and Kurt sighed heavily in relief.

"The most important thing is that you make sure you are not harmed in any physical way Blaine. If the baby gets harmed cookie will be affected exactly like a human baby would, this is because the vampire genes only start to appear when cookies born" Cass explained.

Blaine felt Kurt pull him closer to him and Blaine squeezed his hand in reassurance. He would never let anything happen to their child, he felt so connected to it already and he just loved knowing that he's carrying this precious little baby that's part him, part _Kurt. _

"You've been eating human food and drinking double the blood right?" Cass asked and Blaine nodded his head in reassurance.

"Good" Cass sighed.

"Stop getting so worried Cass! Between you and Kurt I'm getting more than enough food!" Blaine exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Yeah I've heard about the whole explanation behind the name cookie" Cass said amused by Blaine's eating habits.

Blaine laughed and sent a fond look to Kurt before striking up a conversation about their plans for the nursery. Blaine burrowed closer into Kurt's arms and felt more relaxed than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

**Present day**

Kurt's alarm clock woke him up from his dream. He turned it off, deciding he would try to get to know the new students today and hopefully find out what the heck was going on.

* * *

**Please Review! Hope you liked! :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. **

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's took me so long to update. School life has been annoyingly crazy. Thank you everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed. **

**Thank you AngellaCrickett for all you help! I recommend you to go and read her fanfic called 'The weak Marley Rose' it's brill :) **

**I MUST warn you all that this chapter has French in it and I used Google translate so probably none of it is right :S **

* * *

Blaine walked into his son's room with a fond smile on his face, "Ez wake up! We're gonna be late for school!"

The only response Blaine got was an annoyed grumble. An evil grin covered Blaine's face as he moved towards the bed with intent.

"HEY!" Ezra shouted when the bed covers were ripped off him and Blaine laughed at his son's zombie like expression.

He fell onto the bed when Ezra smacked him with a pillow, engaging them in a pillow fight.

The two collapsed onto the bed as feathers rained down from the now destroyed pillows.

"Dad...I think I'm gonna need new pillows" Ezra stated with a large grin. Blaine looked over to his son and chuckled when he saw him remove a bunch of feathers from his mouth.

"Yeah I think you're right" Blaine stated, grinning widely at his son.

Both men looked up when they heard a knock from the doorway, "You two get up, we're going to be late" Jeff ordered them with an amused smile.

"Yeah Ezra you should get up" Blaine said, sounding like a five year old.

"I thought you were the responsible parent here" Ezra said with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed expression which had a remarkable resemblance to Kurt.

Blaine just stuck his tongue out childishly and ran out of the room like an excited puppy.

The two men left in the bedroom met each other's gaze and shook their heads fondly at Blaine's behaviour.

"Is he ever going to grow up?" Ezra asked Jeff with an amused expression.

"Probably not" Jeff said, "But you should really get ready for school, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"What?!" Ezra exclaimed, jumping from his bed to get ready. Did he seriously only have ten minutes to get ready?

"We warned you!" Jeff shouted over his shoulder as he left the room. Ezra sent a death glare to the empty door way and decided that he should really get ready for another day at school. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to go in today, he was literally bouncing in excitement. Going to school now meant that he could see his father and nothing meant more than that to him.

* * *

Kurt swore loudly when he looked at the clock in his room. He was running late, fifteen minutes late to be exact.

He quickly grabbed his bag when he was finally finished with his hair (which was much more important than being on time for school in his opinion) and left his room in a rush.

Kurt ran through the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast off a plate on the table. He speedily ran back through to the hallway and shouted a goodbye behind him, not waiting for an answer. They were all used to Kurt being slightly late anyway; it was common knowledge in their family that Kurt was definitely not an early riser. Finn and Carole had easily caught onto this within two weeks of living in the same house as the Hummels.

_Blaine loved me being a heavy sleeper _Kurt thought to himself and couldn't stop a loving smile from gracing his features. Blaine had said that he liked Kurt waking up late as it meant he could watch him sleep; he had always said that Kurt looked so peaceful when he slept. He often referred to Kurt as an angel because of it.

Kurt sighed as he closed the front door behind him. He really wanted to find out what the hell was happening; it just felt so much like something big was missing from his life.

And Kurt was starting to feel pretty confident that that missing something was connected to a certain curly haired hazel eyed teenager and his (questionable) brother.

Kurt quickly finished his slice of toast as he slid into the driver's seat. He turned his keys in the ignition and the car jumped to life.

Kurt reversed out of the Hudmel driveway and started the short drive to school, planning on how he was going to approach the 'new kids'.

* * *

When Kurt pulled into the school parking lot he had finally decided that he was going to try and keep it as casual as possible when talking to the new Glee members. Kurt didn't want them to suspect him or think he was weird if he had made this whole scenario up.

Sighing, Kurt walked towards the school entrance and into the building. The corridors were unsurprisingly empty as everyone was already in class.

Thank God he had French first. He knew the teacher would let him off because he was fluent in the language, which made him her favourite. It also helped that he was the only intelligent person in the room, which isn't hard seeing as the class mostly consisted of jocks.

Well, that might not be the complete truth anymore seeing as Blaine, Anne and Julie were in the class now and in Kurt's opinion they seemed far from dumb.

Kurt started to feel anxious as he neared the classroom door. It wasn't because he was worried about being late; it was who was in the room that made him nervous. Specifically a dark haired gorgeous teenager called Blaine.

Kurt took a deep breath before knocking on the door and opening it. The whole class and teacher turned to look at him, causing Kurt to blush at the attention. But he really had to admit it was a certain pair of hazel eyes watching him that caused Kurt to turn slightly red.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs Fleming" Kurt apologised.

"It's quite alright Mr Hummel just ensure it doesn't happen again" the teacher replied with a stern look. Kurt sent her a thankful look and walked to his seat next to Azimio, which just happened to be directly behind Blaine and his two friends.

Kurt tried his hardest not to stare at Blaine as he sat down, he didn't want to come across as some sort of stalker after all.

It turned out that this task ended up being harder to accomplish than Kurt thought; Blaine was just so good looking. With his hazel eyes, slightly gelled hair and triangle eyebrows that could only suit him. Not to mention the muscled body Kurt could see under Blaine's tight fitting button up shirt...

Oh shit. Now Blaine was looking straight at him, which made Kurt blush even harder and clear his throat before looking away quickly. If only Kurt had looked at Blaine a bit longer and he would have seen the elated and loving expression there.

* * *

Blaine had just caught Kurt staring at him and he was pretty sure he had heard the seventeen year olds heart beating faster than usual. Blaine couldn't have been happier in that moment because from Kurt's blush it was obvious that he had at least found Blaine attractive.

Blaine turned back to his work with a pleased grin on his face, much to Anne and Julie's amusement.

It was later on in the lesson when Blaine had to stifle a laugh but was finding it hard as Kurt was getting even more insulting in his French towards this Azimio guy.

"Vous êtes rien qu'une merde d'immersion sans vie à tous et je pourrais facilement graver tous vos vêtements dégoûtants becuase au sérieux? Vous pensez que les vieux jeans vingt ans de bien paraître? (You are nothing but a dip shit with no life at all and I could easily burn all of your disgusting clothes because seriously? You think that twenty year old jeans look good?)" Blaine heard Kurt say behind him.

Blaine had to try really hard not to laugh at that because it was just so _Kurt. _Judging and insulting everyone's fashion sense was definitely a talent of Kurt's.

"What are you saying Lady?" Azimio said harshly, causing Blaine's blood to boil in anger.

Blaine turned around in his seat and faced the two teenagers.

"Êtes-vous d'accord Kurt? Sourds lui, il est juste un ... c'était quoi? Une merde d'immersion ? (Are you okay Kurt? Deaf him he's just being a...what was it? A dip shit?)" Blaine said to Kurt with an amused smile.

Kurt looked at Blaine shocked for a moment before a smile graced his features, "oui je vais bien merci, je suis habitué à cela. Vous parlez français aussi? (Yeah I'm fine thanks, I'm used to it. You speak French too?)" Kurt asked, sounding shocked that another person his age could possibly be fluent in French.

Blaine frowned at Kurt's nonchalance at being mistreated; he acted as though he was used to being bullied and Blaine was not happy with that at all.

"Oui je parle français mais ce n'est pas le point de Kurt. Que voulez-vous dire que vous êtes habitué à cela? (Yes I speak French but that isn't the point Kurt. What do you mean you're used to it?)" Blaine asked, desperately wanting to know how much Kurt was being bullied.

Blaine's heart broke at Kurt's surprised expression; it was as if no-one had asked him that before.

"C'est comme si c'est leur mission de vie à faire de ma vie un enfer vivant. Chaque jour, je suis jeté dans des casiers et des bennes à ordures ou une barbotine de froid de glace jeté sur moi ... et pour quoi faire? Juste parce que je suis gay et je suis différent d'eux et ils ne peuvent pas y faire (It's like it's their life mission to make my life a living hell. Every day I get thrown into lockers and dumpsters or an ice cold slushie thrown at me...and what for? Just because I'm gay and I'm different from them and they can't cope with it)" Kurt said with a broken voice, clearly holding back tears.

"Hey, je sais exactement comment vous vous sentez (Hey, I know exactly how you feel)" Blaine sympathised, reaching forwards to gently place his hand on top of Kurt's soothingly. Kurt gave him a soft smile, looking reassured that he wasn't alone.

"Merci de votre compréhension Blaine, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens ici qui peuvent (Thank you for understanding Blaine, there aren't many people around here that can)" Kurt said softly.

"Ce n'est pas un problème Kurt, juste me promettre que vous n'oublierez jamais que vous n'êtes pas seul dans ce domaine, vous n'avez jamais été et ne le serez jamais (It's no problem Kurt, just promise me that you will never forget that you're not alone in this, you never have been and you never will be)" Blaine said emotionally.

* * *

Blaine's hazel eyes were shining with compassion and love, making Kurt think that Blaine wasn't reassuring him just because of the bullying. There was definitely a double meaning behind what Blaine was saying.

Kurt decided to play along and said a soft "I promise." The dazzling smile he got in return was definitely worth it.

The peaceful atmosphere was broken when Azimio turned around from talking to Karofsky and saw the teenagers clasped hands.

"You disgusting fags! None of us want to see your revolting ways!" Azimio shouted loud enough that other people in the class could hear but also quiet enough so that the slightly deaf teacher couldn't.

Kurt could see Karofsky and the other jocks in the room sneer at him and Blaine, making him shrink back in his chair slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

Just before anyone else could shout another insult Blaine had stood up, looking like he was trying really hard not to punch one of the jocks. Kurt could see Blaine take a deep breath to calm himself down before he turned to the teacher, "Mrs? Kurt doesn't feel very well, is it okay if I take him to the nurse?"

Blaine looked at the French teacher innocently, making the older woman easily believe that he was telling the truth. Kurt couldn't help but think that Blaine was as good an actor as he was in the past. Kurt could see through his act though, he always had been able to, Kurt just knew him too well.

"Very well Mr Anderson" Mrs Fleming said with a regal nod before turning back to her paperwork. Blaine turned to Kurt and 'helped' him out of his chair before escorting him out of the classroom. Kurt tried really hard not to laugh at Blaine's plan of escape and he succeeded until he was out of the room.

Blaine shut the door behind them and turned around at the sound of Kurt's laughter.

"What?" Blaine asked, smiling widely.

"Oh my Gaga Blaine! How did you even manage to look that serious?" Kurt gasped out between laughs.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. "Well I thought it was the easiest way of getting out of the argument that was brewing. The alternative way would have led to me being expelled or suspended" Blaine admitted.

"Thank you Blaine" Kurt said with a soft smile.

"It really isn't a problem Kurt" he said smiling brightly.

Kurt grinned back at the curly haired man. "So...what are we going to do now?" Kurt asked, unsure whether Blaine was just going to leave him here (which he really hoped wasn't the case).

Kurt immediately relaxed at the reassuring smile Blaine shot him. "We could go outside if you want to? Hide from everyone under the bleachers?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt's mind immediately shot to the thought of him and Blaine under the bleachers doing what most couples were infamous for doing there. At Blaine's expectant gaze Kurt shrugged the thought from his mind (with great difficulty) and nodded his consent to Blaine with a smile.

The hazel eyed man grinned in response. "Great!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him outside to the bleachers.

Kurt's eyes widened at the physical contact initiated by the other boy, no boy had ever dared to do that, they were to scared Kurt would pounce on them in a horny haze or something. When Kurt met Blaine's eyes he relaxed instantly and mirrored the other teenager's wide grin.

When they finally sneaked outside and under the bleachers Blaine sat on the concrete ground, looking up at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and laid a hand on his cocked hip. "You expect me to sit on the dirty ground?! Blaine these are Marc Jacob pants!" Kurt exclaimed, insulted that someone could possibly think that he would get dirt on his pants.

Blaine shook his head at Kurt fondly and stood up, took his jacket off and laid it carefully on the ground. Blaine sat down next to the jacket and patted the space to indicate for Kurt to sit down.

Kurt gaped at Blaine, unbelieving of what he just saw. "Blaine! That's a $250 jacket! What are you thinking?!" Kurt screeched.

Blaine smiled up at him sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted you to be comfortable, I can get another jacket Kurt, please sit down" Blaine said, his expressive chocolate eyes staring up Kurt expectantly.

"Seriously Blaine? How am I supposed to resist them puppy dog eyes?" Kurt groaned and reluctantly sat down on the jacket. Although in reality Kurt was overjoyed that Blaine seemed to care so much for his well being. It was flattering.

Blaine grinned up at him happily when he saw him sit down and Kurt couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. Could Blaine be any more adorable?

After a long moments silence Blaine spoke, "Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt replied, trying to ignore the way his stomach flipped at the sound of his name from Blaine's lips.

"How bad is the bullying? Please tell me" Blaine said, looking at Kurt with so much compassion and care that it took Kurt completely by surprise.

"I-I well...some days are worse than others but overall it could be worse" Kurt tried to reassure.

"It doesn't matter if it could be worse Kurt, what matters is how much you are going through at the moment. Do they ever harm you, physically?" Blaine asked, hazel eyes glinting in concern.

"Well...I get bruises from the locker shoves. I sometimes get hurt when I get thrown in the dumpster, it depends what I land on" Kurt explained, looking down at his hands that were resting on his lap.

Blaine caught Kurt by surprise by reaching over and resting his hand gently over Kurt's. The chestnut haired teenager looked up and met Blaine's compassionate gaze.

"Hasn't anyone done anything?" Blaine asked, looking disgusted that something like this would go unnoticed.

Kurt shook his head sadly, "No, no-one notices and if they do they don't care. I mean I have the Glee club but they're too busy with other things to protect me 24/7."

Blaine sighed heavily and gazed at Kurt with an expression of sympathy. "I'm so sorry that they treat you that way Kurt" he said. Blaine turned his head the same time Kurt turned his, which meant that their faces were only a few centimetres apart.

The two teenagers stared into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning towards each other...

The school bell rang loudly, causing the teenagers' near kiss to be broken apart. Kurt couldn't believe the school bell had caused him to miss out on a kiss with Blaine! Seriously, they were a breath apart! It was just Kurt's luck that something like this would happen.

Blaine cleared his throat as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes. "Well, we better get to class..." Blaine commented awkwardly.

"Yeah...we should" Kurt said before he jumped into action and stood up. Despite sitting on Blaine's jacket Kurt still brushed the imaginary dirt off his clothes and handed the jacket back to Blaine.

"I still can't believe that you did that" Kurt commented with an amused smile.

"What? I don't get what was so bad about it! I can get a new jacket Kurt!" Blaine laughed, grinning widely at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back at the vampire before sighing and gesturing his hand towards the school, "We really should be getting back. What have you got next?"

"Er- Trig I think" Blaine replied and Kurt's smile slipped slightly. "Sorry, I don't have that, it looks like you're alone on this one" Kurt said with a sad smile.

Blaine pouted in response, "Aw I was looking forward to sitting next to you...Oh well I guess I will see you at lunch..." Blaine said leaving the sentence open for Kurt to reply.

"Yeah, see you then" Kurt replied, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling too widely. Blaine grinned back at him and walked towards his part of the building. Kurt stared after him and when Blaine glanced back he directed his stare away from Blaine's ass so he wouldn't know Kurt was eyeing him up. Could you blame him though? Blaine's ass looked fantastic in those jeans!

Kurt laughed quietly to himself at the thought of the great conversation he had shared with Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but fall even more in love with the curly haired man because of his compassion, humour and kindness. Blaine couldn't be more perfect if he tried.

On the way to his lesson Kurt thought back to the plan he had came up with earlier. It was time to set it into motion...

* * *

Kurt walked into the Cafeteria and looked around the large room. He spotted Blaine and his friends sitting with the rest of the Glee club. Kurt smiled, feeling glad that Blaine would be sitting near him.

After grabbing his lunch Kurt sauntered over to the large canteen table. He sat himself down at the left of the table next to the vampires and witch. "Hey" Kurt greeted with a smile.

A chorus of hellos answered him and from down the table Finn shouted, "Hey Bro, watch are ya doing down there?"

"How many times have I told you Finn, stop calling me Bro!" Kurt huffed. "And I thought I would be polite and get to know the new members of the Glee club, that's why I'm sitting up here."

"You sure it's not just to get into the hobbit's pants Lady Hummel?" Santana said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Shut it Satan" Kurt shouted, crossing his arms.

"Come on Kurt, we all know it's true. After all it's happened before" Puck commented from his seat next to Santana.

Mercedes looked to Puck in confusion, "What do you mean 'it's happened before'?"

"I- er just meant that Hummel's wanted to get into other people's pants before. Remember when he had that crush on Finn?" Puck answered with some hesitation.

Kurt looked at Puck suspiciously; was there any chance that he remembered the past too? Kurt saved this thought to mull over later as he was too busy with the fact that Puck had announced that he used to have a crush on his Step-brother. Even worse he had said this in front of Blaine _and _his possible son. Could it get any worse?

The new Glee members all looked at Kurt in shock, "You had a crush on your step-brother?" Wes asked, sounding unsure.

Kurt huffed in annoyance, "Yes but that was _before _he became my step-brother and I saw how disgusting his hygiene and cleaning skills are. It only lasted for a few weeks!"

"Yeah you wish Hummel, more like a few months" Puck laughed but stopped immediately at Kurt's famous death glare.

Kurt adorned a satisfied look and picked up his fork to start eating his salad.

"Hey, is that an Alexander McQueen scarf?!" Ezra asked from his seat opposite Kurt. He clearly looked excited at the prospect of designer clothes, which was enough confirmation for Kurt that this was _his _son.

Kurt grinned widely at the black haired teenager, "Oh my Gaga yes it is! It's so nice to meet someone that actually knows what fashion is! Correct me if I am wrong but is that a Marc Jacob's jacket?"

The elated teenager grinned back at Kurt, "Yes it is and oh my God me too! No one I know is that obsessed with fashion, I mean Blaine is enough to look like someone from the fifties but that doesn't count..."

Kurt stifled a laugh when he saw Blaine kick Ezra under the table, "Have you read the recent Vogue magazine?"

"Oooh yeah, did you see that emerald scarf?" Ezra asked.

"Yes I did!"

"I loved it so much!" Ezra said excitedly.

"Me too! Oh my Gaga I love you so much right now!" Kurt exclaimed.

The whole table looked at Kurt with mixed expressions of shock and disbelief that he was getting so excited.

"What? It's fashion people! Geez you'd think I was talking about how shit Halo is" Kurt huffed.

"But-"

"Don't even say a word Finn"

"-Halo's amazing!" Finn finished.

"No it's not. Every night I have to suffer you shouting in your room about killing people! It's annoying!" Kurt screeched.

"It's epic dude!" Finn and Puck shouted in unison, fist bumping when they realised that had said it in sync. Kurt rolled his eyes at their behaviour and decided to just give in to save an argument, "Okay then I believe you guys." It seemed that they weren't listening anyway as they had started to rant about the 'epicness' of Halo.

"I gotta admit it is a good game" Ezra piped up from where he was sitting.

Kurt gasped in disgust, "How dare you have fashion sense but like Halo!"

"See dude it is amazing! Even your new found fashion buddy said so!" Puck shouted in victory.

Kurt rolled his eyes at their behaviour when they all started to talk about the game in depth with way too much enthusiasm.

"I know how you feel, I hate those games too" Blaine said from his seat next to Kurt.

"Oh thank you! Finally somebody agrees with me!" Kurt exclaimed in relief and Blaine chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm.

"So...I do actually read Vogue..." Blaine trailed off.

"Oooh well did you see the..." Kurt rattled on as he turned to talk to Blaine.

* * *

Later on in Glee club Kurt sat himself down next to Nick and Jeff.

"Hi" Kurt said as he sat down in the red plastic chair.

"Hello" the couple chimed together.

"So... how did you two meet?" Kurt asked, trying to get his plan started. It basically consisted of him talking to all of the new Glee members until one of them slipped up and said something that would give them away as the vampires they are. Kurt knew it wasn't exactly a genius plan but it was the best he could come up with in so little time.

He had decided Nick and Jeff would be the easiest since they liked to talk a lot, which made them more likely to slip up.

"Well... we met at a club one night and we got talking and hit it off straight away. The neighbourhood we lived in wasn't very accepting of gay people though, so we had to keep it low key" Jeff said with a sombre expression.

"Oh I'm so sorry, that must have been terrible" Kurt said softly. It did correspond with Kurt's visions though. The 1800's weren't exactly the best time for gay people after all, he knew that more than anyone.

"Yeah it was but we had each other, so that helped" Nick said, smiling lovingly at Jeff.

Kurt smiled at the act of affection, "I'm glad that you can show your love here, even if Ohio isn't exactly the most accepting place."

"Thanks Kurt, it means a lot to have a person's acceptance in such a small minded town" Jeff said softly.

"I know exactly how you feel; Glee club is that for me. They were there for me when no one else in this school was" Kurt said, sending a fond smile to the Glee kids scattered around the room.

Mercedes reached forwards and placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You alright Boo?"

"I'm fine, thanks Cedes" Kurt smiled widely at her.

"Good, I do worry about you Kurt. Karofsky hasn't been giving you much trouble has he?" she asked worriedly.

"No Cedes I'm fine, stop worrying!" Kurt reassured.

"Mmmhmm sure you are" Mercedes said with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt stared back at her resiliently but snapped out of it when he heard laughter coming from the couple next to him.

Kurt looked over to Nick and Jeff with a raised eyebrow.

"S-sorry Kurt but it's just the way you two are acting!" Jeff laughed but seemed to settle down when two death glared were directed at him.

Jeff shrunk back in his seat slightly as the two divas glared at him.

"You alright there Jeff?" Anne shouted from the other side of the room, obviously holding in laughter.

"No...please stop them!"

Blaine laughed from his seat in between Kurt and Ezra, "Kurt, Mercedes could you stop? I'm seriously worried Jeff's gonna shit himself."

Kurt looked over to Blaine about to argue but the words died on his tongue as he saw Blaine's laughing face. He looked beautiful. Blaine's hazel eyes were alight with happiness and his face was pulled into a large smile. It reminded Kurt of when Blaine was pregnant; he had always looked so happy and at peace when he was carrying Ezra.

"Kurt? Kurt? Kurt!"

Kurt was shook from his stupor when he heard Mercedes practically shouting down his ear.

"Ow! Cedes you're deafening me!" Kurt exclaimed much to everyone's amusement.

"Well you shouldn't sit there gaping at Blaine then should you?" she said with a satisfied smirk.

"Er-" Kurt stammered before deciding to fuck it, "I was just admiring his sexiness is all."

Kurt smirked to himself as everyone in the room gaped at him in shock.

"What? I was just stating fact" Kurt said, grinning widely.

Blaine smiled from his seat next to Kurt, "I appreciate your 'facts' Kurt, you're not so bad yourself" Blaine winked at Kurt.

The brunette blushed slightly and winked back at Blaine.

Let's just say Kurt was _very _happy for the rest of Glee club, his mood wasn't even dampened when he realised he hadn't got any information from Nick or Jeff.

* * *

**Please Review! You don't even have to login (hint hint) ;) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or their characters.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual but that's because the next chapter will have a lot of significant events happening. **

**Thank you to everyone who had favorited, followed and reviewed they all make me so happy. **

**I now have over a 100 follows thank you so much to all! :D**

* * *

Kurt was getting nowhere with his plan, to be honest it was the worst plan in the world. In the past week none of the new students had accidently let any information slip and Kurt was starting to feel annoyed.

Kurt's last resort was Puck as he had hinted at knowing something the other day at dinner in the canteen. Kurt was definitely going to ask him today at school; he had avoided it until now because he didn't want to make a fool of himself if he was wrong.

However, by now Kurt was starting to feel desperate and if Puck had also been having memories than that would definitely prove that Kurt wasn't crazy.

And from the memories Kurt had been having this week he desperately needed to know what the fuck was going on...

**25****th**** December 1803, Lima Ohio. **

It was Christmas day in the large mansion that Blaine and Kurt lived in. They had decided to invite Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Aunt Cass and Noah over for the day so they could celebrate Christmas together, like a family.

Today was also the day where Blaine was far along enough in his pregnancy that they would be able to find out the sex of their baby. Kurt had thought that Blaine was crazy when he had said this as Blaine was only a month into his pregnancy but both to Kurt's pleasure and displeasure he found out that vampire pregnancies only last five months.

Kurt was ecstatic about this because it meant he would meet his baby sooner. However, Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed because it would mean that Blaine's pregnancy would end quicker. Kurt loved the fact that Blaine was carrying his baby and he knew that he would miss it when it ended.

Kurt smiled when he walked into the living room where all the others were scattered around the room. Kurt smiled softly as he sat down next to Blaine on the sofa, wrapping an arm around his waist and affectionately stroking his baby bump. The bump had significantly gotten bigger over the last month and was now large enough that Blaine couldn't fit into some of his clothes.

Kurt smiled fondly as he recalled Blaine's excitement at starting to show.

Kurt turned his head into Blaine's neck, resting his head on his shoulder and placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

The pregnant vampire looked to Kurt with love and smiled brightly.

"So...can we find out if it's a boy or girl already? I am dying to know!" Noah exclaimed from the armchair next to the fireplace.

The couple were brought from their own little world and for the first time Kurt took notice of where everyone was in the room.

On the sofa opposite Kurt and Blaine, Jeff and Nick sat cuddled together. To their left Wes and David were sitting on two separate wooden chairs. Opposite them Noah sat in a large elegant armchair. The chair was situated to the left of the burning fire place and Cass sat on the other side of it in a matching armchair.

They all looked at Kurt and Blaine, eagerly anticipating their answer. Kurt laughed at their behaviour; they had acted like this all day.

The chestnut haired teenager shared a glance with Blaine before they both smiled widely. "Cass, can you do the spell please?" Blaine asked politely.

"Of course dear! I've been dying to all afternoon for Pete's sake!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Kurt laughed at her eagerness, "yeah...sorry about that we just really wanted to tease you all," Kurt admitted.

The elderly woman huffed and raised an eyebrow at Kurt's confession. The couple blushed guiltily under her inspection and Cass finally gave in after a few moments. The witch made her way over to the couple and they moved up so that she could sit next to them on the sofa.

Cass plopped down next to Blaine. "It won't hurt him will it?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"No, it won't hurt a bit" Cass reassured him and Kurt sighed in relief.

"You worry too much Kurt" Blaine teased him but the smile that adorned his face shown that Blaine secretly adored that Kurt cared so much for his safety.

"There's no such thing as too much worrying when it's you" Kurt said sweetly.

"Bloody hell, if you two carry on I'll be sick!" Wes exclaimed, causing him to get a punch in the side from David.

Kurt glared at Wes, which promptly shut him up. Kurt did then hear him mumble "If looks could kill" under his breath but to Wes's fortune Kurt was easily distracted when Cass started to chant the spell.

This was it. Kurt was going to find out if they were going to have a boy or girl!

Everybody in the room looked on in anticipation as Cass mumbled under her breath with a hand on Blaine's bare stomach.

Suddenly, Cass gasped in surprise, causing fear to go through everyone in the room.

She opened her eyes when she finished chanting the spell, looking at Blaine in surprise.

"Is the baby okay?!"

"What's happened?!"

"Is cookie hurt?!"

"Is cookie in pain?!"

"Is the baby-"

"Everybody stop worrying!" Cass shouted over them. Silence blanketed the room as everybody looked at Cass in worry.

Kurt noticed, with a twinge of relief, that Cass looked elated about something.

"Is the baby okay though Aunt Cass?" Blaine asked, looking distressed. Kurt held Blaine's hand tighter as they waited for Cass's reply. Not a sound could be heard in the room as everyone waited with baited breath.

"It-it looks like you will have to get another cot for the nursery" Cass said with a wide grin adoring her wrinkled face.

Blaine gaped at her in shock before grinning widely and Kurt squealed in excitement.

"Twins! We're having twins Kurt!" Blaine shouted, turning to Kurt and kissing him on the mouth. The chestnut haired boy kissed back eagerly and breathlessly pulled away, grinning widely.

The others in the room all ran over to the sofa and congratulated the couple excitedly, looking forward to meeting the new members of their family.

Kurt looked over to Cass from his place in-between everyone, "what are their sexes?"

"Boy and Girl" Cass said, grinning widely.

Everyone bustled in excitement; they were all going to have a niece and nephew and in Kurt and Blaine's case a son and daughter. In that moment Kurt couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were lying on their bed a couple of months later debating on what they were going to call their children.

"What about Margret?" Blaine asked.

"Too common" Kurt stated.

"Guinevere?"

"Too old"

"Gloria?"

"Seriously? Gloria Hummel-Anderson? That sounds awful!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine huffed in annoyance and they both lay there thinking deeply. They had both already settled on Ezra for their baby boy but they were struggling for their girl.

"I know!" Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

"What about Elizabeth? After your mother?"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears and Blaine panicked that he had upset his lover. "I am so sorry Kurt we don't have to go with Elizabeth if you don't-" Kurt cut Blaine off by kissing him passionately.

From his place above Blaine Kurt smiled gently at him. The vampire smiled back when Kurt affectionately brushed his hand through Blaine's curly black hair.

"I would love nothing more Blaine. It truly means a lot that you would name her after my mother" Kurt sniffled.

"It's a beautiful name" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Yeah it is" Kurt breathed.

* * *

"Are you sure you can actually paint Wes?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not question a great artist's talents!" Wes exclaimed from where he stood with his canvas and paint.

Kurt and Blaine shared an amused glance from where they stood together. They had all been sitting in the living room reading when Wes declared that he was bored and of course he came up with the great idea of painting Kurt and Blaine.

So that was what caused Kurt and Blaine to be standing together next to the well lit bedroom window. Kurt stood behind Blaine with his arms around his stomach affectionately.

"You better not get paint on our bedroom floor Wesley Montgomery!" Kurt threatened.

"I won't, stop worrying so much!" Wes said from his place in front of them.

"I don't even know why we had to come in here!" Kurt huffed.

"Your window gave the best light in the house; it's the perfect place to paint you both!" Wes defended himself.

"Wes you do realise we could have just gone outside?" Blaine asked.

Wes looked dumbfounded for a moment before quietly admitting that he didn't think of that option.

"You didn't think of it! Wesley! You are sacrificing our house!" Kurt seethed from his place behind Blaine.

"Calm down Kurt, I want to paint you looking all lovey dovey with Blaine not like you want to murder him" Wes said, trying to calm the brunette down. It had the opposite effect, unsurprisingly.

"It's not Blaine I want to murder!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well technically you can't murder him anyway because-"

"SHUT UP WES!" Kurt screeched, getting annoyed.

Kurt felt Blaine rub his hand soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"There that looks better you no longer look angry" Wes said victoriously.

Kurt just glared at him.

* * *

A few hours later Wes announced that he was done and the couple sighed in relief.

"How is your back honey?" Kurt worried.

"It aches a little" Blaine admitted.

"Oh sit down on the bed love; I'll give you a massage" Kurt offered.

When they walked towards the bed they caught a glimpse of the painting and stopped dead in their tracks. The painting was...breathtaking.

It had captured the two men perfectly.

The love they felt shone through the painting by the looks the lover's were giving each other. They both had their hands clasped over Blaine's growing stomach, which perfectly portrayed their love for their children.

"Wes...it's beautiful" Blaine breathed and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Told you" Wes said in satisfaction.

That statement alone earned him a glare from Kurt and to the couple's relief Wes left a few moments later after seeing Blaine needed some rest after all the standing he had done.

Kurt sat behind Blaine massaging his back and kissing his skin soothingly.

Taking Kurt by surprise, Blaine moved so that he was straddling Kurt on the bed. Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck, causing the brunette to moan loudly.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we entering the sex crazed stage of your pregnancy?" Kurt asked.

"I think so yeah" Blaine panted.

"I'm defiantly okay with that" Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked on the sensitive patch of skin below Kurt's ear.

"Good" Blaine moaned, "I have a feeling it's going to last a while."

Kurt defiantly loved pregnant Blaine.

* * *

**Please review! :) x It makes me insanely happy.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry I took so long to update, I had someone pass away in my family and needed some time before I wrote this chapter. **

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed, favorited (I still don't know how to spell that) and followed. It makes me so happy! I'm nearly at 100 reviews now! Eeep! :) BTW this is the longest chapter yet! **

**Warnings: This chapter has some dark themes and strong language. **

* * *

Kurt was on his way to school when it happened. He was driving through the streets of Lima on his way to McKinley when he was struck by a blinding pain through his head.

Kurt gasped and the hand that wasn't driving the car clutched his head as the pain got increasingly worse.

"No, not now" Kurt muttered desperately, but to his despair the pain only got worse and worse until his vision blurred. Kurt desperately tried to keep his eyes open but failed when his head hang limply against the head rest as he blacked out...

**29****th**** March 1803, Lima, Ohio.**

Kurt was walking through the corridor of the mansion, on his way to tell Blaine some news he knew his lover would be happy about. The chestnut haired man stopped when he reached the doorway to the living room and just stood there, admiring Blaine.

The curly haired vampire was a month away from giving birth to their children and Blaine seemed to be glowing. Kurt loved how great Blaine took to his pregnancy and how loving he was over his baby bump. The vampire's stomach was massive at the moment because he was so close to the end of his pregnancy and not to mention the fact they were having twins.

"Kurt, I know you're staring at me" Blaine said softly without even looking up from his book.

"You can't blame me, you're beautiful Blaine, especially when pregnant" Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine lovingly.

Blaine finally looked up from his book to where Kurt was standing a few feet away in the doorway, "well if it makes you look at me like that maybe I should become pregnant more often" the vampire joked.

"By the amount of sex we've been having I wouldn't be surprised if you were trying to make another baby" Kurt smirked.

Blaine blushed lightly in response, "well I don't see you complaining."

Kurt finally moved forwards and curled into Blaine's side, whispering in his ear what he definitely wasn't complaining about.

"Kurt" Blaine moaned, moving forwards to kiss his lover, looking hurt when Kurt leant away from him.

"Oh no honey, I definitely want to kiss you, believe me I do. I just want to tell you something first" Kurt said, biting his lip in excitement.

Blaine grinned at Kurt's barely contained excitement, "What is it love?"

"I got us a reservation at the Stone Hill Restaurant!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine gaped at him in shock, the Stone Hill Restaurant was literally impossible to get into unless you were well known. Even Blaine couldn't get in there and he was rich.

At Blaine's look of shock the chestnut haired man giggled and decided to explain how he had got the reservation. "One of my friends, Jenna, is a chef at the restaurant and she's become the head chef recently, meaning she can twist a few rules and get us reservations" Kurt explained, grinning.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a loving kiss and mumbled an excited "thank you" against his lips.

The two men rested their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes lovingly whilst Kurt laid his hands over Blaine's stomach.

Blaine suddenly sat up straighter, looking upset and making Kurt wonder what had happened.

"What is it honey?" the human asked worriedly.

"We can't go" Blaine replied sadly.

"Why?" Kurt asked with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They didn't have plans that he had forgot was there? But how would Blaine know, Kurt hadn't even told him when they were going to the restaurant.

"I-I can't go out like this Kurt! Everyone's going to stare at me! Male pregnancies are unheard of in the human world and I won't risk anyone trying to hurt our children Kurt-"

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted but not harshly, "Don't worry, I already thought of that, I spoke to Cass and she said that she could do a concealment spell to cover your bump. Nobody will even know you're pregnant! And don't worry about being stared at, I made sure to get a table that was private."

Blaine let out a relived sigh, looking slightly embarrassed. "I was over-reacting wasn't I?" Blaine said, biting his lip.

"No of course not B, you were just worried about the well being of our children" Kurt said softly, cupping Blaine's cheek and bringing him into a deep kiss.

"I love you so much Kurt" Blaine said softly as they rubbed their noses together.

"I love you more!" Kurt said, sticking his tongue out.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, slapping him on the arm.

"What?" Kurt said, looking innocent.

"It isn't a competition!" the vampire exclaimed.

"Fine... but I could have you for abuse!"

"It's the hormones!"

"You blame everything on the hormones!"

"Shut up and kiss me Kurt!"

"I knew that would work" Blaine said smugly a few moments later, lying below Kurt as he kissed his neck.

Personally, Blaine just thought the glare Kurt sent him made him look even hotter.

* * *

The next day on the evening, Kurt and Blaine were in their bedroom getting dressed into their suits.

Kurt kept glancing at Blaine, not used to seeing his toned flat stomach again.

"I can't get used to it Kurt, I can still feel them in me and the weight of them being there, which is reassuring. But I just can't touch my baby bump like I usually would" Blaine said, pouting.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's expression and walked over to his lover. The human touched Blaine's stomach lightly with his fingertips before kissing Blaine's pouted lips.

"I agree it is weird. I mean I love seeing your muscled stomach again but I just miss seeing your bump and knowing that it's _our children _in there" Kurt said gently whilst buttoning up Blaine's white dress shirt.

When Kurt looked back up at Blaine's face after finishing buttoning the shirt he saw tears shining in his honey eyes.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Kurt asked concerned, cupping Blaine's cheek gently.

"The way you talk about the twins with so much love makes me love you more and more everyday, which I thought was impossible" the curly haired man said gently with so much emotion that it make Kurt's heart skip a beat.

"I love you now and always" Kurt whispered softly.

"Forever?" Blaine asked with hope in his eyes.

Kurt immediately understood what Blaine was asking. He was asking Kurt if he would love him when he was a vampire and for all of eternity and maybe that should scare him, but Kurt couldn't even make himself hesitate when he replied.

"Forever."

* * *

Eventually the couple finished getting dressed and were on their way to the restaurant. At present they were sitting in a carriage, cuddled close together, not having to worry about being seen by anyone.

Blaine had gotten a shock when he had walked out of the mansion to see Noah sitting in the front of the carriage, obviously acting as their driver for the night. Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's reaction to Noah saying it was so that they could get 'cosy' in the carriage and that he also wouldn't ask about any questionable noises made. Blaine had looked a mixture of embarrassed and thankful, which Kurt had thought looked adorable.

Kurt decided that they might as well make good on the offer and managed to convince Blaine too after a bit of persuasion.

"Kurt, I can't believe that you did that whilst in a carriage!" Blaine giggled as they made themselves presentable.

"Me? Don't you mean we? You weren't exactly un-participating Blaine" Kurt accused with raised eyebrows.

"Fine, I will give you that one, on one condition though" Blaine smirked.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

"We do it again on the way back" Blaine proposed.

"Deal" Kurt said without an ounce of hesitation.

The couple looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. The only thing that stopped them was the warning knock on the carriage door. They quickly stopped holding hands so that nobody was suspicious that they were together and exited the carriage when Noah opened the door.

"Kurt, Blaine?" Noah asked, "Make sure you're outside the restaurant at twelve so that I can take you back to the mansion."

"We will be Noah, thank you for taking us" Blaine said gratefully.

"It's no problem, you're part of the family now and the drive isn't that long only ten minutes, which made me wonder how you did all of that in that time" Noah said before walking off, smirking widely.

Both men blushed a bright red before calming themselves down and entering the restaurant.

Blaine held the door open for Kurt as he walked in, following behind him. The waiter standing at the entrance to the restaurant stopped them and asked for their names before leading them into the private room near the back of the restaurant.

The only way that Blaine and Kurt managed to get into the restaurant without people thinking they were a couple was by acting under the ruse of them talking about important business arrangements. Luckily, this was what the Stone Hill was often used for by most people.

In the couple's haste to get to their private table they failed to notice the penetrating stare of a man sitting in the corner of the extravagant room.

The expensively dressed waiter sat them at their table and handed them both a menu, pouring red wine into their glasses after asking permission.

The waiter politely nodded to them both before leaving the room and closing the door behind him, telling the vampire and human that he would be back in a few moments.

As soon as the wooden door was firmly shut Kurt reached across the table and took Blaine's hand in his, soothingly rubbing circles into the soft skin.

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt across the table, making his heart skip a beat.

"This is wonderful Kurt, thank you for doing this" Blaine said, looking up at Kurt from below his long lashes.

"Trust me, it's my pleasure Blaine" the chestnut haired man replied, sending Blaine a fond smile at his dapperness.

"What are you thinking of having?" Kurt asked, biting his lip as he looked at the long list of extravagant foods.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to have the Casarecce with Simmered Veal Shanks. What about you love?" Blaine asked, looking up from the menu.

"Too be honest? I don't even have a clue what half the things on here are" Kurt blushingly admitted, looking down at his lap. Still feeling self conscious of his lower status in life compared to Blaine even though he had lived with the vampire in the mansion for a long while now.

Blaine took one look at Kurt's insecure expression and stood from his seat before walking around the table to where Kurt was sitting. The vampire lifted his lover's chin up so that he was looking him in the eye before he spoke, "Kurt, my love, I truly cannot express how much I love you and in turn I do not care what status you are or how much money you have. I love you, not your wealth; I wouldn't care if you didn't know a single food on that menu! So please do not be embarrassed my love. Besides you live with me now and we are equal Kurt. Whatever money I have is also yours."

Kurt instantly protested at this but Blaine quickly cut in, "Kurt! We're having not only one child but two together! If that isn't commitment I don't know what is! So I _will _insist that everything that is mine is also yours. After all my love, I plan on being with you for a very long time."

Repeating Blaine's words from earlier Kurt replied, "Forever?"

"Forever" Blaine answered, eyes shining at the word that had become very similar to 'I love you' in their relationship.

They were broken from their gaze when a knock from the door sounded through the room, causing Blaine to quickly sit down again and shout permission for the waiter to come in.

The man stopped in front of the couple's table and asked for their orders.

"We will both have the Casarecce with Simmered Veal Shanks please" Blaine informed the waiter, who nodded in return and quietly left the room.

Kurt looked to Blaine with a raised eyebrows and an expectant expression.

"Trust me love, you'll adore what I ordered you" Blaine reassured Kurt with a gentle smile.

"I trust you but don't make ordering for me a habit" Kurt said teasingly.

"Well..."

Kurt swiftly kicked Blaine under the table in revenge, making the vampire shout out an overzealous 'ouch'. Kurt shook his head fondly at his lover's antics.

The couple continued to talk with each other, holding hands over the table and often sending each other loving gazes.

The food arrived on expensive china plates and when the waiter left the room again Kurt looked up in amusement.

"What?" Blaine asked with a confused smile (which Kurt thought looked adorable).

"You do know that Casarecce is just a posh name for pasta right?" Kurt inquired teasingly.

"Watch it Kurt, I might just accidently mess up your hair if you carry on unfairly teasing me" Blaine warned. The human immediately narrowed his eyes at his lover, "You wouldn't dare Blaine Devon Anderson! It would mean no sex for a week!"

Blaine instantly looked worried but covered it up quickly, "I bet I could do it."

Kurt snorted in response, "Yeah, when the world ends."

"Hey!"

"Well we could try it if you want..." Kurt teased.

"Fine, we will" Blaine said, a determined glint in his eyes. Kurt just smiled to himself, knowing that the curly haired man wouldn't even last a day.

It was half way through their meal when Kurt noticed that Blaine kept glancing at him nervously.

"Honey, what is bothering you?" Kurt asked gently.

"Nothing"

"Something obviously is Blaine, I know you and I can tell when something is wrong" Kurt said determinedly.

"I just..." Blaine hesitated and carried on at Kurt's encouragement, "It's something that has been bothering me for a while now. Kurt, you don't just let me drink from you because you feel like you have to do you, because if that was the reason I would never forgive myself-"

"Hey," Kurt leaned forwards in his chair and cupped Blaine's cheek, cutting him off from speaking further, "Honey, of course I want you to, it isn't just something I do to satisfy your hunger, it makes me feel closer to you. I can't explain it but it just makes me feel connected to you in a way that is so intimate that I just want it to last forever. And if you haven't noticed it isn't exactly uncomfortable, quite the opposite actually."

Blaine blushed at Kurt's words, looking immensely relived that Kurt was genuinely telling the truth.

"I'm so happy to hear that Kurt, it means so much to me too. To have that much trust from you... it just, it's amazing" Blaine said softly.

"I love you" Kurt breathed.

"I love you too"

Kurt stood up from his seat, thinking to himself that it was now or never. He also knew if he didn't do it now he never would, the moment was just perfect.

"Kurt, what are you-" Blaine started but stopped abruptly at the sight of Kurt kneeling on one leg in front of him.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. All my life I have believed that I would never be able to love freely because of my attraction to men, but that day you walked into that tavern...I knew then that I wasn't really living. You brought me to life Blaine as clique as that may sound," Kurt said with a broken laugh because of the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the matching tears in his lover's stunning hazel eyes.

"I am sorry for ever doubting you Blaine, for ever turning you away like I did at the start of our relationship. I knew the moment you stepped out of my life that I wasn't ever going to find the slightest ounce of happiness without you. And I'm so glad that I went to New York and won you back Blaine because if I hadn't I wouldn't have you, the twins, our friends and Cass" Kurt paused to reach into the pocket of his suit and pull out a small black box.

"So...Blaine Devon Anderson, will you, one day when our love is freely accepted, marry me?" Kurt asked, opening the box to reveal a stunning silver ring. The engagement ring consisted of several stands of silver grouping off from the main band of the ring and tying together to make an infinity sign. Small diamonds were scattered in places on the rope like design; the overall effect of the piece of jewellery was stunning.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Blaine shouted, jumping forwards into Kurt's arms and kissing him passionately in his excitement. Kurt grinned, feeling elated that Blaine was now his fiancée.

"Honey, let me put the ring on you" Kurt said, smiling fondly at Blaine's excitement.

The vampire moved backwards slightly and held out his left hand. Kurt gently slid it onto Blaine's finger before bringing the hand to his mouth to softly kissing his knuckle.

Blaine held his hand up to the light and admired the ring, feeling touched by the significance of the infinity sign.

"Thank you so much Kurt, I love it" Blaine said, his eyes sparkling in happiness.

"I am so happy to see you like it" Kurt said, sighing in relief.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's obvious stress over the ring. "Honey, you didn't have to get so worried, you know that I would have loved anything you got me."

"I know Blaine but this has to be perfect, you only get to do this once!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Hmm, your right there" Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, "and I don't think you could have made it any more perfect."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, leaning in and kissing him again.

The two men were broken apart by a knock on the door and they both sighed, moving back to their seats.

The waiter walked in after Blaine's call of acknowledgement and asked them what they would like for dessert.

"I will have the chocolate mousse cake please" Blaine replied.

The waiter nodded and looked over to Kurt to take his order.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm too full to eat anything else" Kurt said and the waiter left the room again after refilling their glasses.

The couple continued to talk with each other, both of them high off being a newly engaged couple.

The waiter had come back in and given Blaine his dessert before leaving the room again. Kurt stood up and moved his chair so that he was on the same side of the table as Blaine. The vampire looked to Kurt in confusion but didn't protest as it meant he was closer to his lover.

Kurt answered Blaine's silent question by picking up his silver fork and spearing some of the chocolate cake on the end of it. He then brought it to his mouth and slowly ate the section of cake whilst looking at Blaine seductively.

Blaine groaned at the look Kurt was sending him and whined out Kurt's name.

"Mmm, what is the matter Blaine? Don't think you can continue our competition?" Kurt said, taking another bite of the cake.

"I don't really give a fuck now Kurt, we're engaged and you look ridiculously sexy" Blaine moaned.

"Well, we better finish this cake soon then shouldn't we" Kurt said, feeding Blaine the next section of cake.

Blaine certainly agreed with that observation.

* * *

When the couple finally finished eating they decided to pay then go and wait outside for Noah to pick them up. They would only have to wait for about five minutes as it was 11.55pm.

The couple stood just outside the restaurant when Blaine decided that he was too horny to wait for them to get back to the mansion. So he took matters in his own hands and dragged Kurt into the alley next to the restaurant and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"B-Blaine we should, oh fuck, be waiting for Noah" Kurt moaned as Blaine kissed down his neck.

Blaine just ignored Kurt and continued to kiss him, "We'll be quick Kurt."

The human couldn't hold back any longer and decided to just give in and nod.

Blaine now had his hands up Kurt's buttoned shirt, pressing against his skin as he kissed Kurt.

"You really should have listened to him Blaine" a voice sounded from further down the dark alley.

The couple immediately broke apart and Blaine moved in front of Kurt as if to protect him. His lover definitely needed to be protected if this was who Blaine thought it was.

The shadow of a man moved forwards into the moonlit alley to reveal a handsomely dressed young man around the same age as Kurt and Blaine. He had brown hair that was swept back and green eyes that looked at the newly engaged couple in disgust.

"Sebastian" Blaine said with venom and felt Kurt flinch behind him. Blaine had told him of the vampire and Kurt had immediately loathed the man.

"Mmm, glad to know you remember me Blaine but then again I think you would after all those nights we spent together with you screaming and withering under me" Sebastian smirked.

"Don't even make out that I enjoyed it you bastard, you took advantage of me when I was at my weakest" Blaine growled his fangs starting to appear.

"Hmm, I know you enjoyed it immensely Blaine, you're just afraid to admit it" Sebastian taunted.

"Don't you dare even fucking say that! I had to move to another country just to get away from you!" Blaine shouted.

Sebastian moved forwards, ignoring Blaine's protests. The vampire reached out to touch Blaine but Kurt intervened, moving in front of his beloved.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him" Kurt screamed at the vampire.

"What are you going to do? Stop me? You're just a weak pathetic little human" Sebastian sneered.

"No he is not! Don't you dare hurt him!" Blaine said moving forwards but Kurt put his hand out to stop him. Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion but understood when he sent a look to his stomach; he was trying to protect their family. Blaine was weak at the moment because of his body needing to provide for the twins and if he got hurt they could lose them. They could lose _their _children.

Blaine looked at Kurt desperately, needing to protect the man he loves. If he lost Kurt he didn't know what he would do. Kurt nodded to him, knowing that they needed to do this to look after their children. It was what they had to do because they were parents.

"Is this all about that disgusting thing growing inside you?" Sebastian sneered at them and smirked at their worried looks.

"Yes, I know, I could sense another life inside Blaine, one that should be my child, the heir to the Smythe line" Sebastian growled.

"Don't you dare fucking hurt him or our child!" Kurt screeched, his heart starting to beat faster in fear. The human knew that Sebastian would hurt his children without hesitation and that scared him more than anything. They had no one that could protect them, which panicked Kurt to no end because everything that he loved could be pulled from his grasp in a few moments.

Kurt decided that their best chance was to stall Sebastian with talking until Noah appeared and saw something was wrong. He would (hopefully) then go and get their friends. God, he really hoped that he would.

"I'm going to kill that abomination of yours then I'm going to take Blaine over and over until he screams my name" Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear.

Blaine moved forwards and pushed Sebastian away from Kurt, not wanting his fiancé hurt.

"Oh, Blaine what is with the anger? I've only just got you back. Is it the human? Oh, don't worry about him he will be dead soon along with that _thing _inside you" Sebastian said seductively but it came across as sadistic.

"Hmm, I think I will make him watch me kill your child first though, that would be far more...pleasurable" Sebastian grinned.

Kurt's breath hitched when Sebastian pulled out a knife. Everything was becoming overwhelmingly real and Kurt knew he had to do something; he couldn't let that knife get anywhere near Blaine or his children.

Sebastian slammed Kurt against the brick wall and moved towards Blaine. Kurt groaned as he felt his ribs crack and break under the force of the brick connecting with his body.

He was struggling for breath as he slid down the wall. When he looked up he saw Blaine trapped against the wall, Sebastian towering over him with knife in hand.

"No...please don't" Blaine cried as Sebastian started to move the knife towards his stomach. The vampire grinned sadistically and traced Blaine's stomach with the knife. He lightly scratched over the skin with the knife, teasing the two fathers' like it was a game. Like their babies' lives was nothing but dirt on the ground.

Kurt met Blaine's eyes as he made his decision. The human rose from the ground, clutching his ribs in pain and limped towards where they stood.

Sebastian brought the knife backwards, ready to stab deeply into Blaine's stomach.

Kurt finally broke eye contact with Blaine, not wanting to see the heart break at what he was about to do.

With an urgent burst of adrenalin Kurt lunged forwards and pushed Sebastian away from Blaine. The vampire growled at Kurt and tried to move around him to stab at Blaine's stomach.

Time slowed in those few moments. Kurt saw Blaine looking at Sebastian in fear, his hands wrapped tightly around his stomach in a futile attempt to save their children. He heard the distant sound of someone running into the alley but he knew that they wouldn't be fast enough. Kurt knew that if he hesitated even for a second Ezra and Elizabeth were going to die. He made his decision...

Kurt gasped as the knife slid into his stomach. Red hot pain filled his senses as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach where the knife was lodged deeply inside him.

Kurt heard Blaine screaming his name but it was muffled, like he was underwater. He felt Blaine's arms wrap around him and clutch him desperately to his body.

He blinked his eyes open and saw Blaine frantically trying to feed him his blood, trying to heal him. But they both knew it wouldn't work because of the pregnancy making him mostly human.

"Blaine...I-I-" Kurt took a breath and tried again, "I love y-you."

"Kurt, I love you too, you know that, please don't leave me!" Blaine sobbed above him.

Kurt felt a tear drip onto his face from where Blaine was crying above him and he let a tear of his own slip down his face when he thought of everything he was losing. He would never marry Blaine, see his children be born, hold them in his arms, watch them grow and fall in love. He was never going to live the life he wanted.

"P-promise me..."

"What is it Kurt? I will do anything" Blaine cried, looking at Kurt with those stunning hazel eyes.

"Let our children know how much I loved them, don't ever let them forget how much they were loved" Kurt whispered, starting to feel his heart slow and his body give up.

"I promise Kurt, I promise" Blaine sobbed, leaning down to kiss Kurt one last time.

Kurt softly kissed Blaine back until he could no longer.

* * *

**So... what did you all think? :S **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee :(**

**Hey guys, there was some confusion about the last chapter. So I'd like to clarify that Blaine was still pregnant with twins when they were fighting with Sebastian they just didn't mention that they were having twins to Sebastian because they were scared that they would make him even angrier, which no one would want :S Sorry for the confusion. **

**I hope you all like this chapter, it's one a lot of you have been waiting for ;) **

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Your response has been amazing :) **

* * *

Blaine walked through the corridors of McKinley with his friends, on his way to the choir room to meet up with the new directions before school began. He couldn't wait to see Kurt again as they had seemed to be getting closer and closer lately. Especially the other day when Kurt made the comment about him being attractive, that had made Blaine ridiculously happy.

"Blaine you look excitable this morning, I wonder why that might be?" Jeff asked teasingly, making the rest of his friends laugh.

Blaine blushed slightly at their amusement and pushed Jeff playfully.

"When are you going to ask him out?" Ezra asked his dad with a large grin on his face.

"I was thinking of doing it today actually" Blaine admitted, biting his lip nervously.

Ezra grinned even wider and put his arm around his father's shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. "It'll be fine Blaine, he will definitely say yes."

"For god's sake Blaine, he called you sexy the other day! If that isn't proof he likes you than I don't know what is" Anne said exasperated.

"You think?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Fuck yeah!" Jeff shouted, punching his fist into the air and gaining some attention from the people around them.

"Are you trying out drugs again Jeff?" Blaine asked seriously.

"What?! No! That was one time Blaine! Seriously" Jeff huffed, rolling his eyes.

"What about that time in Paris in 1926?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know what you're on about" Jeff said too quickly.

"Yeah right, I seem to remember you trying to give me marijuana" Ezra said, rolling his eyes in a way that reminded Blaine of Kurt. Blaine loved how Ezra had inherited some of Kurt's mannerisms- wait a minute marijuana?

"Jeffery Sterling! You tried to give my son drugs?!" Blaine whisper shouted at the blonde.

"It was one time Blaine and he didn't accept them!" Jeff said.

"Come on Blaine, it's not like he's a druggie, I can promise you Jeff has only done it a few times" Nick said, trying to calm down the situation.

"Yeah but he was only young!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Dad," Ezra said firmly, "I was about one hundred and twenty then, that is not young."

"You were young in my eyes and you'll always be my baby boy" Blaine said, embarrassing Ezra.

"Dad!"

"Ezra!" Blaine whined back at his son, causing him to huff in annoyance.

Blaine laughed at the glare he got in return. He wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him into his side.

"Aww, come on Ez, forgive me?" Blaine pouted.

"Oh no not the puppy dog eyes" Ezra groaned.

"They're lethal" David piped up and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, fine! I forgive you!" Ezra huffed but smiled at the excited grin adorning Blaine's face.

The group continued to laugh and joke until they reached the rest of the glee club in the choir room.

When Blaine walked in he knew instantly something was wrong. All the boys in the group were missing and the girls were pacing the floor, looking worried.

"What's happened?" Blaine asked.

"It's Kurt, we can't find him anywhere, he's usually here by now" Mercedes stressed as she paced.

Blaine instantly felt dread at the thought of Kurt hurt or sick.

"All the boys have gone to look for him, we're worried that one of the jocks may be involved" Tina said, running a hand through her hair.

"We'll go and look as well" Blaine announced, starting to leave with the others.

They stopped in their tracks when Finn ran into the room with the others behind him.

"Did you find Kurt?" Santana asked with an uncharacteristic amount of worry showing.

"Burt called, Kurt's in hospital... he said that he was in a car crash" Finn choked out.

Blaine's whole world crashed down around him. He couldn't lose Kurt again, not after he just got him back.

"Dad" Ezra whispered, moving forwards to take his hand.

"Ez, I can't lose him" Blaine said, his voice shaking.

"I know, I can't either but we're gonna try and not worry yet. He'll probably be fine, okay?"

"Okay" Blaine whispered, holding back tears.

"Come on" Nick said, pressing a hand on Blaine's lower back to guide him to the car park so they could all go to the hospital.

* * *

The car ride there had been horrible; Blaine had never felt so panicked and worried in his life. There was only one other time he had felt like this...

"Dad, come on" Ezra said, obviously trying to stay strong for Blaine.

The curly haired vampire nodded and swallowed down tears.

When Blaine got out of the car his family grouped around him. "We're here for you honey" Julie said, rubbing a comforting hand up Blaine's arm.

"Thank you guys, I don't know what I would do without you" Blaine said with a weak smile. He really meant what he said though, without these people he called his family he doesn't know what he would have done over all of these years. They had helped him so much in raising Ezra without Kurt.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked with the others towards the hospital doors. David asked reception where Kurt was and they led them to the waiting room meant for them.

When Blaine and the others reached the room they took notice of a man wearing rugged clothes and a baseball cap. Next to him sat a woman with short brown hair and had a motherly presence about her. Blaine could only assume that this was Kurt's father and step-mother.

The group sat down in the empty seats in the waiting room and a few moments later the rest of the glee club slowly started to fill the room. Once everyone was there Kurt's father spoke up, "They said that Kurt has suffered broken bones, some internal bleeding and a head injury. They...h-had to take him into surgery."

"Oh god" Blaine breathed to himself and couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. He felt Ezra grasp his hand tightly. Blaine squeezed back, knowing that this would be as hard for Ezra as it was for him. After all Kurt was his father and Ezra had been dying to get to know him better over the last week.

No one spoke as they waited, the air was thick with tension and worry of what could happen.

They had waited for a good couple of hours when the Doctor walked into the waiting room shouting, "Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's dad stood up abruptly and walked over to the Doctor to hear what he had to say.

Blaine listened as the Doctor told Burt that Kurt was fine but would have to stay in the hospital to heal for a while as he would need medication to help with the pain. Burt nodded understandingly and smiled at the good news.

"Guys," Burt said, turning to face them, "Kurt's fine, he's just gotta stay here for a while to heal."

There was collective sigh of relief through the room when they were told that Kurt was okay.

Blaine had never felt so relived in his life; he wouldn't have to go through losing Kurt again. He was going to be fine.

"How many guests is he allowed?" Burt asked the Doctor.

"Four people" the Doctor replied and everyone in the room looked disappointed at this.

Blaine sank in his seat disappointed as he knew he wouldn't be one of the ones allowed to see Kurt. He wasn't close enough to him to be able to. In their eyes it would first be Kurt's family then his best friends.

The people who did eventually go in were Burt, Finn, Carole and Mercedes.

Over the period of the rest of the day Blaine didn't move from his chair; he needed to be there for Kurt no matter what.

Some of the others left at their parent's insistence and eventually at the end of the day it was just Blaine and his family left in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry guys but you've got to leave, it's getting late" a nurse said to them.

"I'm not leaving, please don't make me go" Blaine said urgently.

The nurse bit her lip in thought and finally gave in, allowing Blaine to stay.

"But only you and one other person, I'm not supposed to have a whole lot of you in here at this time" the nurse said.

"We'll go Blaine; you stay here with Ezra, okay?" Wes said.

"Yeah, thanks guys" Blaine sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Just call us if anything happens, okay?" Jeff asked urgently.

"Of course we will" Ezra mumbled from his place on Blaine's shoulder where he was half asleep.

The others smiled fondly at Ezra's need for sleep and said goodbye to the father and son, giving them hugs and kisses before they left.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Ez?"

"Is Papa going to be okay?" the vampire asked sleepily, making him seem much younger than his actual age.

"Of course he is, we're all gonna be just fine Ez" Blaine said softly, brushing his hand lovingly through his son's curly hair, smiling at the fact that his son had called Kurt Papa.

"M'kay" Ezra muttered tiredly, leaning into Blaine's touch and slowly falling asleep.

Blaine sighed as he continued to brush his hand through his son's hair. He just really wished that he could see Kurt himself right now.

* * *

Kurt woke up to the feeling of pain shooting through his whole body. The last thing he had remembered was when he was driving and then he...he had remembered his death. Oh, god he had died. He had been murdered.

Kurt started to panic and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Kurt, kiddo, you need to calm down" Kurt heard his dad say to him and he forced his eyes open so he could see where he was.

"Dad?" Kurt croaked out.

"Yeah it's me kiddo, you just need to calm down, your heart monitor won't stop beeping" Burt worried.

Kurt took a breath a tried to calm himself down for his dad's sake, he could see that he was getting increasingly worried for Kurt and he didn't want his dad to have another heart attack.

"That's better Kurt, how are you feeling?" another voice sounded to his left and he looked over to see Carole standing there and behind her also stood Finn and Mercedes.

"I'm fine" Kurt reassured.

"Kurt you aren't fine, you were in a car accident!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt suddenly asked, needing to see the other teenager immediately after what he had remembered this morning.

"Is he one of the kid's that won't leave?" Burt asked with a furrowed brow.

"One of them?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Ezra and Blaine have been here for two days, they've refused to even leave the building. I'm not sure why, seeing as they've only known you for less than a week" Mercedes said confused.

"Cedes please, I need to see Blaine" Kurt asked desperately.

"No, you don't need to Kurt. You need to go back to sleep, you're obviously tired, you can barely keep your eyes open" Burt reprimanded.

"But-"

"No buts, go back to sleep" Burt said firmly.

Kurt couldn't argue any further as darkness over took him once again.

* * *

When Kurt next woke up he saw that everyone was still in the room and there was still no Blaine.

"Dad" Kurt said, trying to get him to listen to him but he knew it was hard as none of them knew what Blaine was to him. Kurt wouldn't tell them anyway they would just think he was crazy.

"How are you feeling?" Burt asked him, smiling when he saw Kurt looked much better than earlier.

"I'm fine, now can I see Blaine?" Kurt said adamant that he would see him.

"Kurt what is it with you and this Blaine? Apparently you've only known him for a week!" Burt exclaimed.

"Dad-" Kurt started but was cut off when Noah came in carrying food and drinks for everyone in the room.

"Hey, Kurt you're awake!" Noah said, giving everyone their things.

Kurt thought that this was his only chance of getting to see Blaine. He would have to take the chance that Noah was also having the same flashbacks as him.

"Noah?"

"Yeah dude?"

"Do you remember the Stone Hill restaurant and Aunt Cass?" Kurt asked, thinking that it was vague enough that no one would think he was crazy. Plus he could always play it off as him not feeling well after the accident.

But when Kurt saw Noah's eyes widen significantly he knew immediately that he remembered.

"You...yes I do" Noah said, seeming to struggle on what to say.

"Can you get me Blaine?" Kurt asked, certain that Noah would do what he could for him.

"Of course I fucking can!" Noah exclaimed, probably relived to know he wasn't going crazy.

"Noah!" Carole exclaimed, obviously not happy with Puck's use of language.

"Sorry, Mrs H but can you all please leave?" Noah asked without thinking.

"What?" Finn asked, "What do you mean leave?"

"Yeah, Puck what do you mean leave?" Mercedes asked, seething that he was expecting her to leave Kurt.

"Er- Blaine and Kurt need to sort some stuff out so..."

Kurt sent Noah a death glare. Seriously could he make it any more obvious that they were together?

"Kurt? Is Blaine your boyfriend?" Burt asked his son, unsure.

"Er- well...I... yes" Kurt finally said, deciding that Blaine and him most likely will be back together.

Oh shit, what if he was with someone else?

Kurt wouldn't be able to cope with that, he loved Blaine more than anything. For god's sake they were going to get married!

"I- okay then, we'll leave you two alone but we _will_ talk about this later Kurt" Burt said adamantly and Kurt nodded in agreement.

Everyone left except from Noah, who said he just wanted to talk to Kurt for a few minutes. The others had nodded understandingly and left the room to get Blaine.

Noah moved forwards and unexpectedly pulled Kurt into a gentle hug, making sure not to hurt him.

"I'm so happy to have you here Kurt. You don't understand what it was like to lose you back then...it was awful" Noah said, his eyes darkened with haunted memories.

"I'm here now Noah and you don't have to worry, I'm never leaving you again, I promise" Kurt said, tearing up slightly.

"You're the most amazing brother I've ever had Kurt" Noah said emotionally.

"You too Noah, I don't know what I would have done without you. The way you accepted me back then for who I am...I'm so proud to call you my friend" Kurt said.

"Thanks dude" Noah said, obviously holding back tears.

They both looked up when they heard Blaine enter the room warily.

"Well...I'll leave you two love birds alone" Noah said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Noah!" Kurt shouted angrily but his only response was laughter as he left the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked warily, sounding broken and hurt.

Kurt looked at him immediately and his heart broke at what he found there. Kurt could tell he had been crying from the way Blaine's eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"Blaine, honey, can you come here?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine looked shocked at the term of endearment used and moved forwards so that he was standing right next to Kurt, on his left.

Kurt lifted his uninjured left hand up and grasped Blaine's hand tightly in his, never intending to let go.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Kurt could see a spark of hope in his eyes that made his heart beat faster; Blaine still believed in him, even after all these years.

"I love you so much Blaine" Kurt said, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked dumbly, in shock.

"I remember, I remember everything. When we first met in the tavern and I instantly fell in love with you. I remember our spot in the forest, when we broke up and got back together. When we first made love and when I discovered you were pregnant. I remember _everything_ Blaine but most important of all I am still so deeply and irrevocably in love with you" Kurt said emotionally and saw tears streaming down Blaine's face at his words.

"Kurt, I love you too. I can't believe that you _remember_!" Blaine said, ecstatic.

"What are you still doing standing there? Come here and kiss me!" Kurt ordered as he couldn't move from the bed.

"So demanding" Blaine laughed but gave in when Kurt pouted at him.

When their lips met Kurt felt so much at once that it was overwhelming. He felt love, affection, relief, urgency and most important of all he felt like he was finally...home. Their lips moved against each other's passionately until Kurt needed to take a breath.

Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

Blaine's hazel eyes were glimmering in happiness and adoration for Kurt, making the human's heart beat faster.

Suddenly, Kurt frowned deeply and moved back slightly.

"Kurt? What is it?" Blaine asked panicked that he had done something wrong.

Kurt noticed this and rectified it immediately, "You didn't do anything wrong Blaine, trust me that was...amazing. But I've got to ask...where is Elizabeth?"

* * *

**I hope you liked ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows. You've all been amazing and the response has made me so happy, so thank you! **

**I'm gonna shut up because a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter... ;) **

* * *

_Suddenly, Kurt frowned deeply and moved back slightly. _

"_Kurt? What is it?" Blaine asked panicked that he had done something wrong. _

_Kurt noticed this and rectified it immediately, "You didn't do anything wrong Blaine, trust me that was... amazing. But I've got to ask...where is Elizabeth?" _

* * *

"Who's Elizabeth?" Blaine asked, frowning deeply.

"What do you mean who's Elizabeth?!" Kurt screeched.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I don't know who you're talking about" Blaine said, looking worried.

"She's our _daughter _Blaine" Kurt said, getting more and more worried as to why Blaine couldn't remember Elizabeth.

"What? We never had a daughter Kurt, we had a son, called Ezra" Blaine said, frowning at what Kurt was saying.

"Yes I know we have a son. We were going to have twins, don't you remember? We decided to call the girl Elizabeth after my mother" Kurt explained, panicked as to where his daughter was.

"If we did have a daughter the why don't I remember her Kurt?" Blaine asked, biting his lip in worry.

"I don't know Blaine but I'm scared to death that something has happened to her. Something is seriously wrong because you loved her so much and I know you would never forget her intentionally" Kurt cried, tears streaming down his face.

Blaine sat down on the bed and pulled Kurt in his arms comfortingly.

"Hey, shhh, everything will be okay, I promise we will find out what happened to her" Blaine soothed, kissing Kurt's hair gently.

"You believe me?" Kurt asked unsure.

"Of course I do Kurt, I trust you and I know if you say that we had a daughter then we did have one. We will try to find out what happened to her as soon as you get out of the hospital Kurt because we're going to do this together...as a family" Blaine explained, kissing Kurt's temple softly.

"Thank you Blaine" Kurt whispered, looking up at the man he loves and meeting his eyes.

There was a few moments silence before Blaine spoke again, "Kurt... I know we can't get to our daughter but you do have a son who's been waiting out there with me for days. He even called you Papa the other day."

Kurt suddenly beamed at this news, "He called me Papa?"

"Yes he did, he loves you Kurt and he's been longing to have you in his life since he was little. So...what do you say? Do you wanna meet your son?" Blaine asked, grinning. Kurt smiled back as he saw the happiness shimmer in Blaine's beautiful hazel orbs.

"Yes," Kurt breathed out in anticipation.

"I'm just gonna go and get him okay? Will you be okay in here alone?" Blaine asked worried.

"Blaine, seriously, I'm fine" Kurt huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Still a diva after all these years" Blaine muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!"

"Hmm, I'm sure it was."

"It was!"

"Um hmm..." Kurt said not giving in.

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes and an adorable expression.

"Oh no...even after all these years that puppy dog face is still lethal" Kurt groaned.

Blaine grinned widely at his boyfriend and kissed him deeply before leaving the room to get Ezra from the waiting room.

Kurt's body thrummed with anticipation and excitement at the thought of meeting his son properly. It was different this time as he knew for certain Ezra was his son. Kurt knew he would probably squeal over everything they had in common and the mannerisms that Ezra had inherited from Blaine and him. He just hoped he would be a good father.

Oh god, what if he was awful at it? What if he didn't know how act around him? What if he completely failed at being a father?

Kurt's worries soon disappeared when he saw his son walk into the room with Blaine. He looked so much like both of them. Kurt loved that he had inherited Blaine's black curly hair as he thought it looked adorable on both of them. Kurt couldn't find himself to worry any further as he knew that he would try his best to be a great father for Ezra, after all he loved him already.

"Papa? Wait, am I allowed to call you that?" Ezra asked, shuffling around nervously.

"Of course you are! Get over here and give me a hug!" Kurt said excitedly, loving that Ezra had called him papa.

A massive grin covered Ezra's face and his azure eyes lit up in excitement. He crossed the distance between him and Kurt and pulled his father into a gentle hug.

Kurt lifted his left arm up to wrap it around Ezra's body and bring him closer to him. Kurt heard Ezra sigh happily, his head buried in Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you so much" Kurt said softly into Ezra's ear.

"I love you too Papa" Ezra said, leaning back slightly so Kurt could now see his face.

Kurt noticed tears welling in Ezra's eyes and it was only then that he realised that he too had also started to cry. Kurt couldn't help it; it was just so overwhelming to know that this was his son. That this was the first time that he had ever seen him and known he was related to him.

Blaine walked over to his family and sat on the bed next to Ezra but further up so that Kurt could see them both. He looked at them both lovingly, placing a hand on Kurt's above Ezra's and squeezing reassuringly.

"I love you both so much, I-I can't believe I have you back Kurt" Blaine sniffled, tears escaping his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hey," Kurt said, making Blaine look in his eyes, "I promise I will never leave you again, I love you both too much."

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt before leaning down and placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

"I'll hold you too that promise" Blaine whispered, wiping the tears off his face.

Ezra placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, looking concerned. "Are you okay dad?" Ezra asked gently.

"Yeah, I am now" Blaine said, looking between Kurt and his son lovingly. Rubbing soothing circles into their hands.

"Ezra, sweetie?" Kurt asked, making the half vampire grin at the pet name.

"Yes papa?"

"There's something your father and I need to tell you" Kurt said, meeting Blaine's eyes and sending him a meaningful look.

Blaine took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "I- Kurt remembers something none of us do about when he was alive and it's going to be a lot to take in kiddo so be prepared okay?"

Ezra looked worriedly at his parents before answering, "You aren't in danger or anything are you?"

"No, we're fine" Kurt quickly reassured.

"You're not! You're in the bloody hospital!" Ezra screeched in a way that was very similar to Kurt.

"It was a minor skirmish" Kurt said, waving it off.

"Kurt! A minor skirmish! Seriously?" Blaine exclaimed, looking at his boyfriend incredulously.

"Stop looking so worried! I'm going to be fine. He sure has inherited my dramatic flair hasn't he?" Kurt said to Blaine.

"Yeah he has but at the moment he isn't overreacting!" Blaine said, not giving in.

"Well... fine we can worry about this later, there are more important things to discuss honey" Kurt said to Blaine.

The vampire huffed but gave in when he realised that they should tell Ezra about Elizabeth.

"Okay then..." Blaine said unsure of how to continue.

"What did papa remember?" Ezra asked wanting to know what was wrong.

"Sweetie," Kurt began, rubbing his son's hand reassuringly, "I- when I was alive Blaine was pregnant with not just you but your twin sister... Elizabeth." Kurt bit his lip, nervously awaiting his son's reaction.

Ezra looked at Kurt shell shocked. His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to decide what to say.

Finally he spoke, "If I have a sister, then where is she? Is she hurt?" Ezra looked between his fathers' faces, worried.

"We don't know son, I can't remember her and I don't know why. I wish I could tell you-" Blaine cut off, his voice breaking when he started to cry.

Ezra immediately went over to his dad and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him.

"We're all going to do what we can to find her dad I promise. After all I wanna meet my sister" Ezra said softly, a lone tear slipping down the pale skin of his face.

"We might want to start by asking Noah what he can remember, he might know something from after I died" Kurt suggested, lifting his good hand up and taking Blaine's hand in his.

Both men nodded understandingly, agreeing with the idea.

"When do you want to ask him?" Blaine asked.

"I want to be there when he tells us but I'm not sure how long my dad is going to let you stay in here. I told him you were my boyfriend earlier and I'm not too sure how he's feeling about that" Kurt explained, watching Blaine's face turn into one of uneasiness.

"Your dad knows we're together?" Blaine gulped.

Kurt nodded, smiling at his boyfriend's reaction. "Hey, he's not that bad, he's a big softie really" Kurt reassured.

"Hold on, does this mean that your dad is my grandfather?" Ezra asked, unsure.

"I'd like to think so yeah, if you want that, that is" Kurt said, smiling at his son.

"Yes, I definitely do" Ezra said, grinning at the thought of the cool man he met earlier being his granddad.

"Great" Kurt said beaming widely at the fact Ezra liked his dad.

"What if he kills me?"

Kurt and Ezra burst out laughing at Blaine's terrified face.

"Honey, you're a vampire, I don't think he can kill you, even with his shotgun" Kurt reassured, teasing Blaine slightly by mentioning the shotgun.

Kurt and his son were sent into another round of laughter at Blaine's gulp of terror.

"How you guys doin? How's my nephew?" a voice asked from the doorway.

The trio looked to the doorway and saw Noah standing there in all his badass glory.

"It's great to see you again Noah" Blaine said, smiling at his old friend.

"Same here dude, how's the little one?" he asked, teasing Ezra.

"I'm not little anymore!" Ezra whined.

"You were when I was still around" Noah teased further.

"Yeah but that was ages ago!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Just proves the fact you're all old codgers" Noah said.

"Ew, Noah don't say that, it makes dating Blaine seem weird" Kurt said, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Sorry dude"

"For the last time Noah, don't call me dude!" Kurt shouted.

"Then don't call me Noah, da name's Puck" he retorted.

The two men had a staring match until Blaine spoke up, "Do you by any chance know if Burt's coming back soon?"

Kurt and Ezra looked at each other and were sent into peals of laughter at Blaine's irrational fear of Burt.

"Dude, don't look so scared Mr H is amazing. But no he isn't coming by anytime soon I've convinced Mrs H to take him home for a shower and a change of clothes. I said I'd look after my man Kurt, but I really do need to talk to you about Elizabeth" Noah said seriously.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Kurt asked, desperate to know if his daughter was okay.

"Yeah and it isn't good man" Noah said morosely, walking over and sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed Kurt was in.

"Oh god, what happened to her?" Blaine asked his face contorted with worry. Kurt's heart leaped when he saw a similar expression on Ezra's face, they already cared about Elizabeth and they couldn't even remember her. Kurt just felt so relieved that they believed him and trusted him enough to believe that it was true.

"Guys I'm sorry to say this but it has to do with Sebastian" Noah said, looking down at his lap. Kurt looked at Noah worriedly; he had never seen him this affected by anything before. He had always been so strong and untouchable behind his badboy act.

"Oh god" Kurt breathed, his breath catching. Sebastian could have done anything to his daughter, she might not even be- no he couldn't think like that. He needs to believe that she is okay otherwise he doesn't know what he will do.

"It was after Blaine had given birth to the twins, we were all happy for the first time since Kurt..." Noah trailed off, clearing his throat and continuing, "Aunt Cass was looking after Ezra one night when he wasn't well, she said that she would be able to help him with some spells and herbs. Blaine and I were in the mansion with Elizabeth. I had been visiting more recently because of the twins, they reminded me so much of Kurt and I suppose that was a way of me coping with his death. You always used to say to me that I would be their uncle as well, so I knew I wanted to be in their life..."

"Thank you Noah" Kurt said softly, meeting the other teenager's eyes.

Noah nodded with a slight smile before taking a deep breath and carrying on, "I was putting her to bed when I felt a k-knife stab me in the side, I remember looking up and seeing Sebastian. The fear and protectiveness I felt then..."

Blaine walked over to Noah and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him when he started to cry at the memories that haunted his mind.

Noah carried on, tears streaming down his face, "I tried so hard to fight him off when I saw him pick up Elizabeth, I just wanted to kill the sick bastard for killing Kurt and daring to go near her. But I couldn't he was too strong. Blaine had came in then after hearing something was happening but even he couldn't fight Sebastian off, he was too strong, it was because he was older than Blaine. H-he ran off with Elizabeth and Blaine couldn't follow him because he was too weak to move, we both were. I was dying and Blaine tried to give me blood but I wouldn't let him. I knew he was too close to death; I couldn't let him help me because I knew it would have killed him, he was still weak from giving birth to the twins. He had so much to live for and I couldn't let him die because of Ezra and E-Elizabeth..." Noah choked on his sobs at the memories that haunted him.

"I don't remember any of that; I can't even remember that night. I remember the next morning when we went over to your place to get you to come with us to the park..." Blaine trailed off his eyes glazed with haunted memories.

"What happened?" Kurt choked out despite his tears. He felt Ezra take his hand in his and he looked at his son and saw him in a similar state. Kurt squeezed his hand to tell him that he was there for him and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"You wouldn't open your door, which was unusual. We had started to worry something was wrong so we bashed the door down and I remember seeing you dead on the floor with slashes across your wrists. It looked like you had killed yourself. I remember feeling like it was my fault, that I should have been there for you more, you know? I just kept thinking that Kurt wouldn't have wanted this and that I had failed him" Blaine broke off with a sob and Kurt longed to get up and take the man he loves in a comforting embrace. It seemed that his son had similar thoughts as he walked over to his dad and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Blaine, honey, you haven't failed me and you never will. I love you so much and nothing you could ever do could disappoint me or make me feel that way about you" Kurt said softly to Blaine, meeting his beautiful hazel eyes from across the room.

"Kurt's right man, you did everything for me. You don't know how much you helped me back then and anyway you don't have to feel that way anymore, that didn't happen and I'm alive now right?" Noah said, trying to comfort his old friend.

"Thanks Noah" Blaine sniffled, moving over to the human to pull him into a tight hug.

Afterwards Blaine moved over to Kurt and kissed him gently, wiping the tears from his face.

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine cried, turning to look back at everyone before saying what he said next, "I'll ask Anne if there is any spells that could have caused us to forget all of this, we'll go from there and see if there are any people we can find that can help us find out what happened to Elizabeth. We need to try and find Aunt Cass and see if she knows anything."

"Find her?" Kurt asked with a confused frown. Didn't they still know her?

"S-she disappeared not long after Noah died; none of us knew what happened to her. Her sister said that she needed to get away from what had happened and start afresh. Not long after that we moved somewhere else because we couldn't cope with all the memories that had happened there" Blaine explained, looking down at his hands, clearly uncomfortable with remembering the sudden disappearance of Cass.

"Right, well it might be best by finding Cass's sister first then as she might be easier to find" Kurt suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

"I don't know where she is at the moment but I would suppose she'd be easier to find" Blaine confirmed.

"And Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that Cass leaving wasn't your fault right? I know you; you'd blame everything on yourself but honey it wasn't your fault. If you want anyone to blame, blame Sebastian" Kurt said, his voice trembling slightly when he said _his _name.

Blaine looked at Kurt's determined expression and knew he would lose this argument if he even tried saying anything. So he just nodded and kissed Kurt again, finding some comfort in the gesture.

The four men continued to sit together chatting happily and joking about the drama in New Directions. However, there was a missing presence that should have been there and none of them could quite feel relaxed without that person there...

* * *

**So...please don't kill me? **


End file.
